Journey of Saiyans
by Roarin Thunder
Summary: A mini sequel to Raze's Journey that explains what Raze is doing after Chapter 12. I highly suggest reading Raze's Journey and Boyzilla's Saiyans of Equestria to make sense of this story. Synopsis: Raze is found by the Doctor and Derpy whom then pull him into a random adventure where he meets two young Saiyan twins! How will he deal with this new situation? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

[center]~Journey of Saiyans Chapter 1~[/center]

[hr]

A month has passed since the events that transpired at Canterlot. Twilight and her friends had searched for Raze despite what Celestia had told them to do. They turned up with nothing and one by one they gave up. The last pony to give up was Rainbow Dash who despite being the Element of Loyalty had to abandon the cause anyway.

Raze had went west to avoid detection of anypony who may search for him. Discord had shown him to a hidden Desert Spring. Then Discord sealed the area so nopony would be curious about it.

For the month Raze had trained in Discords own gravity seal. Discord also made humanoid fighters with power levels equal to Discord and forced Raze to stay out of Super Saiyan while training.

Right now a stone plated arena had been risen out of the ground itself by Discord. Discord decided there should be a test of Raze's new found strength.

Raze stood in the middle of a stone plated arena as Discord watched from a throne far above Raze. Discord cleared his throat "Here stands the hero Raze!" he was met with a chorus of boos from the audience of clone Discords that sat in the stands "And in the four corners of the arena stand the generic humanoid fighters!"

Loud cheers from the millions of Discord clones rang throughout the arena as the Humanoids bowed in appreciation of the crowd.

"Are you ready?!" Discord questioned the ecstatic crowd of himself. They cheered in response and Discord exclaimed "BEGIN!"

All at once the four humanoids flew towards Raze who just stood there. The first ones fist flew where Raze's head had been just a second before. Raze grabbed a hold of his arm and slammed the humanoid into the ground.

Another humanoid opted for a ki attack that exploded the floor from beneath Raze who in a flurry dodged each flying piece of stone. Raze then went in for the kill as his left leg slammed into the humanoid's face. Several bones cracked as the humanoid slammed against stone and crumpled into a small boney cluster.

Raze looked over at the last humanoid whom had one other ally. Raze recognized the first one he had smashed into the ground "So your back on your feet, let's see how long you last in the next 2 minutes" with that Raze flew forward and threw several ki waves at the two partners which separated them.

One humanoid flew into the smoke created for the explosion hoping to avoid Raze and somehow get the jump on him, but Raze had was waiting for him there "You thought wrong!" Raze's hands flashed forward and caught the humanoid in a Flash Cannon which completely disintegrated the creature.

The other humanoid stood it's ground and prepared two big green energy balls in each of it's hands 'He's putting a lot of energy in his hands... I guess I'll show him my own technique!' Raze thought to himself as he put one of his hands into the air.

Instantly a ball of ki appeared out of his hand and started to spin to the right really fast. Then out of the middle of the yellow ball of ki a disc began to appear. The disc began to have jagged areas that looked meant for cutting through objects "Check out my Destructo Ball!" Raze exclaimed at the humanoid whom then put his hands together and pulled his ki together.

Discord looked from the sidelines and exclaimed "He's taking a pointer from Bojack! It's the Galactic Buster!" Discord then began to chew voraciously on popcorn.

The humanoid combined the energy balls and fired it at Raze. Raze moved out of range and then fired the Destructo Ball at the creature. The humanoid looked up and moved out of the way. It then looked at Raze and a piece of it's face fell off.

"Hehe! Looks like you just weren't fast enough!" Raze exclaimed as he focused his energy on the Destructo Ball.

'Seperate!' Raze thought as the Spirit Ball detached from the Destructo Disc and then came back for the final blow. The humanoid never expected it as he was hit by the Destructo Disc first. The humanoid's body tore in half and then the Spirit Ball hit the top half of the humanoid causing both halfs to be destroyed in an explosion of ki energy.

Discord looked around the stadium and snapped his fingers causing his mic to appear "Raze, A winner is you! Raze's top score is RUNNING RIOT!" Discord exclaimed as he snapped his fingers one last time which made the stadium start to disappear.

Raze looked around as the stadium began to disappear "I think you over exaggerated the whole thing Discord." he said while walking towards Discord.

Discord frowned and said "Well, what did you expect? I enjoy entertainment and making a spectacle! It's one of the reasons that I still want to live!" Raze stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a Capsule Corp. Capsule Holder.

"I thought that was because you were immortal..." Raze said as he looked in the box for the mini fridge.

"Immortality can be boring Raze, but if your me it's impossible to get bored! If your Celestia though, you will always have a stick up your plothole and that's no good!" Discord said as he watched Raze throw the capsule onto the ground. A booming noise could be heard as a Fridge popped up from the capsule.

"It's not the mini fridge, but I guess an apple will be just as good." Raze said as he looked through the fridge.

Raze had looked through once and then decided to look a second time 'Did I eat them that fast? Guess it's time to restock' Raze thought as he went through his capsule case and found his Spaceship Capsule.

Raze pressed the button and threw it down. A loud booming sound later and a spaceship stood before them. Raze walked inside for a few minutes and then walked back out holding a bag.

"Hey Discord! I'm out of apples, so I'm going to get more!" Raze said as he walked past Discord again.

"You're going to that apple orchard again?" Discord asked Raze.

"Yeah, I am! The apples there are the closest ones to Sweet Apple Acres taste that I can find." Raze said as he looked up into the sky. A few clouds seemed to have drifted out 'That's odd...'

'What's odd?' Discord asked Raze.

"I forgot we could talk using our mind... But look up!" Raze said as Discord followed his eye's.

"It's just a few clouds Raze..." Discord trailed off.

"Don't pegasi control the clouds though?" Raze asked Discord whom shrugged.

"Pegasi tend to stay away from the weather in areas ponies don't control... Like the Everfree Forest is completely natural! The weather comes and goes as it pleases." Discord said as he looked back to Raze.

"Well, thanks for the answer..." Raze hadn't ever noticed clouds drifting due to the amount of training he did and usually he only left when it was night and he had no reason to look at the sky.

"You know, instead of leaving you could always eat one of my conjured apples!" Discord said as he summoned a lot of apples.

Raze shook his head "Your apples always end up being candied apples or some weird kind of gummy like thing." Raze said as he scrunched up his face "They always end up being bland." Raze finished by sticking out his tongue.

"Well, you don't have to eat them! You can admire their red texture." Discord said as he summoned an apple into his hand.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! That apple looks deformed!" Raze exclaimed as he turned to the direction where the apple orchard was that he had found two weeks ago.

"You set yourself a standard when you took that first bite of Sweet Apple Acres brand... Right?" Discord said as he glared at Raze.

"Yep!" Raze said simply as he launched himself into the air "See ya later Discord!"

Discord waved as Raze disappeared into the distance "Now it's time for me time!" Discord looked around to make sure the desert wasn't staring at him and then he snapped his fingers. A shrine appeared with a whole bunch of pictures of Celestia and it was all encompassed by a heart.

"Yes, you are the hottest Princess of them all!" Discord said as he made a flower appear out of nowhere 'She loves me, she loves me not, she loves m-' he was cut off by the author.

[hr]

[center]~Raze flying through the air~[/center]

Raze blasted forward at a high speed. The landscape shifted as he flew towards the orchard 'Wow! This land is beautiful even if it's just a desert!' he thought to himself as he passed over stone pillars.

The orchard came up over the horizon and Raze was soon flying over it 'I gotta be careful.' Raze landed near the orchard on a rocky overhang. He surveyed the area 'Three workers? Two seem to switch off every week... Then there's the yellow one whom is always here... He must be the owner'

Raze stood up and then flew downward towards his prey 'I have to be quick!' Raze thought as he moved to each tree. He slightly hit each one he passed by and then went back through collecting the apples as they fell to the ground.

'Got it!' Raze thought as he caught the last apple.

Raze moved as fast as he possibly could to get back to the overhang. He made it to the top and then looked down. He saw a yellow pony looking around with the other two workers looking around the orchard 'Nobody saw me... Perfect! I'll have to pay them all back... Someday...' Raze thought to himself as he turned around and ran towards the end of the overhang.

Raze jumped off the side and flew out of sight leaving behind the three ponies to search for the apple thief.

A yellow pony with an apple for a cutie mark looked up at where Raze had been previously. This pony's name was Braeburn and he was the owner of the Orchard. He glared at the overhang and then threw his hat onto the ground "The varmint got away!" At the sound of Braeburn's voice the other two ponies stopped their search and went towards the area where Braeburn was.

"Don't worry Braeburn! We'll get it eventually!" said one of the farm workers.

"I hope that's true Apple Fritter." Braeburn said as he picked up his hat and the trio of workers left the Orchard for then night.

Braeburn took one look back and thought 'Ill get that varmint one day!' before turning back around and finally leaving.

[center]~Discord's Retreat~[/center]

Discord sensed something was approaching the retreat he had created 'Better put all of this away.' Discord thought as he snapped his fingers. Instantly his shrine and everything else he made pertaining to it disappeared into thin air.

Discord then looked on the horizon and saw Raze approaching. Discord tapped his his talon on his other arm for a few seconds and then Raze touched down in front of him.

Raze slid for a few seconds on his feet before coming to a stop "I'm back!" Raze said as he put down the bag and then Raze went over to his ship and fridge.

"Well, it seems you were successful in your little trip the market." Discord said as he floated over to Raze.

"Yeah, but one of them might have saw me." Raze said as he clicked a button on his fridge after putting a majority of the apples he had into it. He picked up the fridge capsule and put it back in it's case. Raze then went over to the ship and quickly found the button to transform the ship into a capsule. He then picked up that capsule and put it in his case "There we go! All cleaned up and now I can eat!" Raze said as he looked at Discord expectantly.

"Here ya go!" Discord said as he snapped his talons and a huge flat stone appeared on the sand.

"Thanks Discord!" Raze exclaimed to Discord.

"Anytime." Discord said as he summoned a stone of his own, a lawn chair, and a pair of sunglasses.

Unknown to Raze a tracker had been placed on him and though it disappeared when he went inside Discord's barrier it had practically locked on him once he had stopped moving.

[hr]

[center]~On the TARDIS~[/center]

"It's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed as he went around the main control panel. He moved levers and pressed buttons with his hoofs as he laughed insanely.

"What's going on Doctor?!" Derpy asked as she watched him run around his control panel.

"Well did you see that blip on the main screen?" The Doctor asked as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

"Yes, but I always see blips like that on the main screen." Derpy said as she watched him finally stop at a button.

"Well those blips aren't relevant, this however is" he then turned to Derpy "We've found Raze and there's only one way to go now!" He looked at Derpy and then back at his hoof above the last button "Avante!"

The TARDIS whirred to life as it homed in on Raze's last location. It then flew into the air and then changed directions going towards the shielded safe haven.

[hr]

[center]~Raze Eating Apples~[/center]

Raze munched on the apples while Discord amused himself by making fountains of chocolate milk. Raze looked over at Discord and said "I don't understand your addiction to chocolate..."

"Mah boi! This Chocolate is what all true warriors strive for!" Discord retorted back to Raze.

"Touche..." Raze said as a blue box blasted through Discord's shield and over Raze's head "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The blue box smashed into the ground before hitting the ground. It slid through the sand for a good 15 seconds before finally stopping at the end of the trail.

Discord looked at the box and then back at Raze "That was more random then anything I have ever done before." he said to Raze whom walked towards the box.

'This is that box the Doctor was in from before, so that must mean...' Raze thought to himself as he approached the box.

'That must mean what?!' Discord questioned Raze.

"Tha-" Raze was cut off as a familiar gray pegasus glomped him "RAZE! It's so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed in joy as she crushed him in her arms.

Raze returned the hug, but he wasn't nearly as excited as she was about it. Derpy let go of Raze and stood up "Why did you lea-" she was cut off by the Doctor coming out of the TARDIS.

"We ended up exactly where I intended! Except for the burn marks... A little trouble there, but there's nothing this beautiful blue box can't do!" The Doctor said as he hugged the box "Who's my beautiful baby? YOU ARE! My pretty police b-" he noticed Derpy staring angrily at him

"I mean your my pretty... Derpy?" she rolled her eyes and looked at Raze.

"You ready to come home Raze? Everypony misses you a lot!" she exclaimed to Raze as looked away.

"I only attract attention to Ponyville and I nearly destroyed Canterlot, I can't let that happen!" he exclaimed as he walked off when the Doctor appeared in front of him.

"Raze, you're not the only one whom attracts attention to this world of ponies. The Princesses attract the attention of many potential enemies all the time! Even I attract foes to this world, but I always rise to the occasion and defeat them as quickly and peacefully as possible!" The Doctor said with gusto.

"And that's why you gotta come back!" Derpy said as she tried to push the immovable block that was Raze.

Raze was starting to see they wouldn't give up. Despite the fact that he had promised himself not to give in to other ponies desire's. He found himself breaking and so he walked forward.

"Raze?! Are you seriously about to give in to this little pony?!" Discord asked as he couldn't believe it himself.

Raze took another step "I don't think she's going to give up..." Raze said as he took yet another step.

Discord rolled his eyes "Well I know you won't force her to quit pushing, so we may as well go..." he flew inside the TARDIS and waited patiently as Raze finally started walking into the box.

The Doctor and Derpy trotted in and closed the doors making sure to lock it.

The Doctor then trotted over to his control panel and lifted a lever causing the machine to whir to life "I promise you won't regret this Raze! Avante!" he then pressed a button causing the TARDIS to lift itself into the air.

The TARDIS then lurched forward and blasted off towards Ponyville. However just before the moving process Derpy had hit a button accidentally. Instead of going towards Ponyville they had hit the time stream instead and now ramifications were in order.

[hr]

[center]~Meanwhile in a Distant Universe~[/center]

"Oh-no! Dialga and Palkia are about to clash!" A trainer yelled at his companions.

"Red, you need to get down!" Red, the trainer that had just yelled about the clashing event about to happen nodded and hit the ground.

Dialga roared as it charged up energy into a ball in front of his mouth. Palkia charged up power into it's left arm.

Green looked and said "This is it!" she was pulled down by Blue and then the attacks were fired.

When the attacks hit each other an explosion tore through time and space.

[center]~On the TARDIS~[/center]

The TARDIS made high pitched squeals as the energy from that dimension propelled it into another dimension. The Doctor could only say one thing before the TARDIS was hit "Uh-Oh!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of Saiyans Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP/DBZ. I own Raze! Boyzilla owns Ken and Kira! Read to your hearts content!

* * *

"Ugh... Why does this always happen?" the Doctor questioned himself as he picked himself up off the floor.

He walked over to the engine on the inside of the TARDIS and looked at it. It was severely damaged and was smoking a bit "Oh no... There must have been a dimensional shift that fluctuated through the TARDIS'S mainframe and sent us to whatever or wherever we might be now...We could be at any point in time..." he trailed off as he trotted up the stairs from the engine room.

The Doctor found Derpy immediately and she appeared to be hanging on to the railing and still unconscious from the incident. "Derpy? Derpy! Wake up!" he said as he shook Derpy to awaken her.

"Oooohhh my head..." Derpy said as she felt herself being shaken up by the Doctor.

"Oh thank goodness! You're okay!" The Doctor said to her as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

The Doctor helped Derpy up, when that was done, he looked around. He caught sight of Raze whom was unconscious upon the floor of the TARDIS.

He trotted over to Raze and said, "Come on! Wakey, wakey!" When that didn't work he gave up and went back to Derpy.

"Are you ready to explore a new uncharted world Derpy?" He asked with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"I think I'd rather have an aspirin... But I guess I'm ready!" she said with excitement, but she looked back at Raze and asked "What about Raze? Shouldn't he come with us in case of dangerous situations beyond our control?" she finished anxiously.

"Nah! I think I can handle anything that comes our way!" He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and trotted to the door ready for whatever awaited him beyond the safety of the TARDIS. "Come on Derpy!" He said as he opened the door.

Derpy followed him via flying as she touching down beside him as the door opened slowly. Light filtered in and blinded them both, but they kept going forward. The first sight that greeted them were two human looking children, twins to be exact.

The Doctor saw them and activated his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned them "Hmmm... That's interesting..."

Derpy spoke up from beside him "What's interesting?"

The Doctor was about to say something when the first child, a young boy asked him with a face full of curiosity. "Who are you?" The boy said in his childish voice.

The Doctor smiled 'He seems curious enough... Well guess I'll introduce us.' he then coughed and said "I'm the Doctor and this is Derpy Hooves! She's my assistant!" he finished.

"Well I'm Ken! And this is my sister Kira!" he said while pointing to his twin sister.

Kira smiled and said "It's nice to meet you two!" a tail wiggled around behind her in excitement.

The Doctor smiled "It's nice to meet you as well! And it's also very interesting, you must be twins!" He then began to inspect them. "Everything nearly alike... You two look so-" he was cut off by Derpy pushing him out of the way.

"ADORABLE!" she screamed out in excitement, picking up Ken and looking all over him. "Wow such poofy hair too! Just like Raze!" Derpy said as she put down Ken.

"Uh... Thanks?" Ken said to Derpy who then gave him a wall eyed look.

Kira had heard Derpy's mention of this Raze character, and her tail curled up in suspicion. "Who's Raze?" she asked The Doctor.

"Oh he looks just like you and-" he was interrupted by the TARDIS opening.

~Inside the TARDIS (When the Doctor and Derpy left to go outside)~

Raze finally stirred awake "Ohhhh man, what happened?"

"The short story is you were knocked unconscious and now we are apparently somewhere else according to the Doctor" Said a Draconequus, who was sipping some chocolate milk while he sat on a chair looking at some chart in his paw.

"Thanks Discord... An explanation like that deserves an award!" Raze then picked himself up and looked around.

Discord popped into existence beside him "Well isn't this interesting?"

"What's interesting about it?" Raze asked as Discord snapped his fingers.

A chart appeared and Discord then pointed to the top of it "First! We got into the blue box! Second! We get hit by something! Third, and my most favorite part, we end up in some new world!" He then snapped his fingers and the chart disappeared.

"This always happens when you do something Raze! If your not getting poisoned, then your fighting your dark side, and if it's none of that then the Nightmare tries to take over the world! Then if all that fails you become a giant Oozaru!" Discord exclaimed as Raze looked at him blankly.

"And what's all this supposed to mean?" Raze asked Discord.

"You're the most unlucky Saiyan alive! I swear even Krillin, the weakest human next to Yamcha, had better luck than you!" Discord took a pause and went further "If I wasn't such a fan of the Dragon ball Z world I wouldn't hang out with you!"

Raze smiled and said "Well then I guess I won't entertain you" he then walked off to the front door of the TARDIS.

"WAIT!" Discord exclaimed as he continued "I take that back..."

Raze smiled again and said "I knew it! There's no way you could stay entertained without me around to make life a blast!" Raze finished with a smug grin.

Discord frowned indignantly "I know one way life could be entertaining..." he then snapped his fingers causing several pictures of Princess Celestia to appear "I almost made it to home plate... But I picked Chaos..."

"Ummm... Discord can this wait for a while?" Raze asked as Discord gave him a glare.

"Whatever!" He snapped his fingers again and the pictures disappeared "Okay so your going to walk out and I'm going to turn invisible and hide my power"

Raze nodded "Okay then let's go" He opened the door and stepped out.

~Outside the TARDIS~

Raze walked out "Hey guys what's going on?"

Derpy smiled big "Raze we just met twins and they look like you! Only smaller and so adorable!"

"Really well I wanna meet them too!" Raze walked over and saw them. However he didn't notice their faces went from being happy, to scared, to angry.

"My name's Raze!" he said as he held out his hand to the two twins.

They only stared at him for eight seconds before Raze's face was met with a fist and then being kicked into the dirt.

Raze picked himself up from the dirt and said "Whoa... What just hit m-" SMASH! He was kicked again on the side by the boy, Ken. Raze flew back ten feet before crashing into the ground, he quickly got back up with a serious expression on his face.

"No way that's happening again!" Raze exclaimed, he reached out with his senses and instantly saw the movement of Ken as yet another fist flashed out. Raze however, put his training to work and grabbed the fist. He then pulled Ken in and started to spin the boy around and then he let go.

Ken was thrown off balance, but he used his Ki to set himself straight again. He charged at Raze angrily and began to throw fists and kicks. Raze, having more experience and training, and also having a more calm mind, blocked and dodge most of Ken's attacks. Raze then shot a Ki blast at Ken, which caught him off guard, blasting the young boy a few feet away.

Ken caught himself in mid air, frustrated and not thinking clearly, he rushed at Raze once again. Raze took the opportunity to fly into the air. Ken followed quickly, and as Raze climbed higher and higher into the sky. Raze looked down and said "You want a fight! You got one!"

Ken continued to follow him and replied "I can't let you win! You won't take me or sis back to Earth!" Ken then cupped his hands together "Ka...Me..." The boy brought his hand to his right side. "Ha...Me!" A ball of blue energy appeared within them and compressed to stay within his palms.

Raze knew this attack far to well, so he cupped his hands together too, following Ken's same movements as he prepared his own attack. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me!"

They both yelled at the same time, unleashing their own attacks against the other.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two blue beams filled the air as both attacks flashed towards each other, they attacks smashed together causing a struggle to occur. Raze was winning the struggle, his beam overpowering the younger child, but then he felt a power rise from the boy, a power he knew well as he had it himself.

The young boy's eyes changed into a tealish hue, his hair flowed upward and changed into a golden color, an aura burst into existence around the child as he finished transforming into the state of a Super Saiyan. "AAARGHH!" his beam then blasted upwards as it surged into Raze's own attack, it tore through it like scissors does to paper.

Raze knew he had to get out of the way, he stopped his own attack and quickly moved to the left as Ken's Kamehameha wave shot past him. Raze looked toward the boy, his eyes widening for a brief instant. "Wow, he's a Super Saiyan!"

Ken flew upwards and readied himself for close combat, his face filled with anger as he struggled to control his transformation. Raze, however, smiled and said "If that's how you want to play it, then by all means let's!"

Raze's eyes changed color, his hair flew upward and changed from black to gold. He roared loudly as he completed his transformation, a golden aura flaring out from him. "HAAAAAAAA!"

He looked to Ken and said. "Well I guess this should even the playing field!" With that sentence he disappeared with shocking speed.

Ken knew what to expect and also disappeared. Many clashes could be heard as the two fighters battled it out in the sky.

~On the ground~

The Doctor sighed "Well it looks like their out of reach now..."

Derpy nodded "Yep... This happens normally I'm sure... Right Kira?" she asked the other twin child who was looking astounded at how Raze transformed.

"He can go Super Saiyan?" Kira asked as if she hadn't saw that coming at all.

"Well of course he can! What did you think he was?" Derpy asked her, tilting her head in question.

Kira looked down, both her and Ken had thought completely differently and guessed the worst before looking and gathering info like their father had told them to always do before rushing in. She kicked the ground, her tail limp as she replied sadly.

"Me and Ken thought he was a human...We didn't know he was like us."

"So the best course of action was to punch him in the face?!" Derpy asked, she could hardly believe how they could come to that conclusion so quickly.

"We...well, we thought he was gonna take us back away from Equestria and put us in a lab again..." Kira said softly, she look onto the battle.

"What would make you come to that conclusion? He has spiky hair!" Derpy exclaimed to Kira.

"Humans can have spiky hair too you know..." She replied with a hallow excuse.

"I'm pretty sure his hair is way to spiky for a human!" Derpy yelled at her.

Kira whispered something about "Mommy is gonna kill us" but nobody around could hear it.

~In the Air~

"It's time to stop playing around!" Raze said as he powered up his Super Saiyan transformation.

Ken flew forward despite the major discrepancy in power, calmness, and training. His rage over powered his other emotions and his thoughts were composed of battle instincts natural to his saiyan side. But suddenly he stopped, his Ki fluctuated between two different energies. Raze was confused at this sudden abrupt stop of the fight. 'What's he doing?'

Suddenly Raze's senses were overwhelmed 'I sense two energies coming from this kid... What's happening, his rage suddenly stopped and his personality seems to have shifted into a more intelligent and powerful person...'

The boy powered down as his rage finally finished cooling down, he looked up to Raze with a calculating and very, very intelligent look. 'What is he?! There must be an answer for two different power levels...Much stronger, and it almost felt... Dare I say it... Familiar somehow...'

The boy signaled Raze to follow him down toward the, what appeared to be a backyard where the TARDIS had crashed. Ken floated downward until he touched the grassy ground.

Raze quickly followed and stood on the ground seconds later. Raze powered down and looked at the kid. He still looked different "Who are you?" Raze asked him.

**"I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet, even through your saiyan, probably a hybrid like my son here, I don't necessarily trust you, and neither does my kids. Now, Ken should be able to talk to you, and apologize for his rash actions. I hope you can forgive him easily."** A more mature voice said through the Ken, a father from the sound of it. The boy's personality shifted again, returned back to the innocent face of a child, through holding his head from a headache, which seemed to have quickly disappeared. Raze also noticed how the wounds he inflicted on the child earlier where healed already.

'He heals fast too, much faster than an average saiyan...' Raze thought to himself as he looked at Ken.

The boy finally looked at Raze and said sadly. "Hi..."

Raze replied with a smile. "Hi... I'm Raze"

"I'm Ken... I'm sorry for attacking you." Ken said, kicking the dirt softly with his left foot.

Raze shrugged "It happens"

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	3. Chapter 3

~Journey of Saiyans Chapter 3~

Continue on my friends!

* * *

Raze shrugged "It happens"

Ken wiped his tears and smiled, happy that Raze forgave him.

Raze took a quick look around. 'A backyard... It's unfamiliar to me, so I must not have been here before. Ken seems to trust the Doctor and Derpy, so it's safe to assume Ken knows the pony species well enough, though I'm not sure how to approach the situation...' Raze suddenly felt his hand being grabbed, he looked down to see Ken holding it with a smile across his childish face.

"Come on! I'll show you sis!" The boy seemed to pause for a bit, probably searching for his sister's Ki signature, before he dragged Raze toward a direction.

When they arrived, a small girl with a tail ran right up to Ken and grabbed him in worry.

"Ken are you hurt?" She concernedly asked.

Raze was also met with concern from Derpy, whom was checking him over several times for sighs of injury. "You really got to stop doing this stuff Raze! Or you'll end up in the same hospital bed next to Rainbow Dash."

Raze laughed and said "I don't think I would've taken to much damage this fight, after all Ken was a little unfocused." He finished as Derpy finished her own little examination.

"I suppose you didn't get any damage, but just be more careful!" Derpy said to Raze. She then hovered over to Ken and examined him, but found no wounds on the boy.

"He'll be fine Kira, no need to worry at all!" She exclaimed to the young hybrid girl before joining back with Raze and the Doctor.

Kira decided to accept Derpy's word and stopped checking her twin brother. She then walked over to Ken's side, looked at Raze and said "I'm sorry for my brothers behavior" her tail wiggling anxiously as an awkward silence insured.

Raze arched an eyebrow "Um, how about we start over?" He asked them, putting out his right hand.

"I'm Raze." He said, before waiting for their response.

Ken eagerly shook his hand, forgetting all that previously happened.

"I'm Ken!" He exclaimed loudly to him. Ken then pulled his sister toward him, "And this is Kira!"

The young hybrid girl shook his hand. "Hello Raze!" She said happily, her tail wagging in joy.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Raze said to the twins.

"So, where did yo-" Kira stopped as another voice rang out loud and clear. "Ken, Kira I'm home! And I brought dinner!" At the mention of food, the twins forgot that Raze, The Doctor, and Derpy even existed and ran inside their home, blasting right through the door, make it slam open but thankfully not break, and proceeded towards the dining room.

A lime green pony looked out the window, it was Lyra, she stayed at the window looking out and squinting her eyes looking for something, but there was a heavy fog covering the area. She decided there was nothing to worry about and walked back in.

[hr]

Raze took notice that Lyra hadn't seen them. "She couldn't see us? Why couldn't she see us?" he asked nopony in particular.

The esteemed Time Lord smiled and said. "I put up a fog-like field around us using your DNA Raze. It's unique and that means nopony can see us. Now, we can address the issues were having right at the current moment." He trotted towards the TARDIS and opened the doors. "Come along! We need to evaluate the full amount of damage sustained by the TARDIS in the temporal shift."

Derpy followed the Doctor and then looked back at Raze when she reached the door. "Raze are you coming?"

Raze nodded and proceeded to follow Derpy into the TARDIS. He closed the doors behind him as he entered and looked over to The Doctor, who had went down the stairs on the other side of the primary control panel and started going through the motions of following through each wire to decide if they needed replacement or repair.

Derpy had followed and now sat watching apprehensively while thinking of other things

'Muffins... Muffins would be really nice right about now'

Raze walked over to Derpy and sat down as well. The wait seemed to last for over half an hour before the brilliant Doctor finally spoke out in a scientific tone.

"The quantum time matrix was overloaded causing the TARDIS to shut down. Now, I should be able to make the parts, but that will take around two weeks at the least." The Doctor said, suddenly Raze appeared in front of his face.

"Okay two weeks and then we leave!" The full-blooded saiyan yelled, but then the Doctor shook his head in defiance.

"I'm afraid it's not just the matrix, but I also need to repair the wires that were damaged, and then every other slightly damaged circuit, plus we need to find somepony with enough magical knowledge and prowess to fix several screens that were damaged in the crash. All in all that should take another three weeks and possibly more then that depending on if anything goes wrong." The Doctor looked at them waiting for a reaction and he definitely got one.

Raze face turned into a pretty angry one at this point. "A month!? Possibly more!? This can't get any worse!" The saiyan complained, through his arms into the air in testimate to his frustration.

Derpy looked down, a bit sad, but then she perked up and said. "Why are you reacting so badly? This could be a chance to make friends!" She yelled in happiness.

"Well... I don't know" Raze said, looking to the side.

The Doctor smiled saying. "Raze, you should make the best of this opportunity! There are two creatures outside in a house that are from your own race!" the Doctor then paused and then said "Well, they're half your race anyway."

Raze looked at the Doctor and said. "Why should I make friends with a couple of kids? Don't you need my help?"

"Actually you would just be in the way, and in the way is when you should be gone and exploring this new other copy of Equestria! Think of the possibilities that could be here that aren't in our Equestria! You could also teach those twins about their strengths and weaknesses! Think of it as a challenge in the beginning, and by the end of it, you'll be remembered fondly after this month!" The Doctor finished his speech while he continued his work on the TARDIS mainframe.

Raze glanced at the ceiling in thought. 'So training them? Pros? I gain life long friends, and training partners? Cons? I'm not even sure what the cons would be, I'll figure that out later.'

The Doctor took notice of Raze thinking. "So I see you've taken your time to think about the possibilities mentioned before Raze! Right?" The Doctor questioned him and received a nod from Raze.

"I suppose... Maybe I could try it out. But what about that Unicorn? How would she react to a full grown Saiyan just waltzing right into her own house?" Raze asked him, to which Derpy then answered.

"That's the easiest thing you've mentioned so far Raze! We'll go with you and explain the situation!" She said, as she knew the lime green Unicorn in her world already.

"Do you even know her!?" Raze asked Derpy.

"Well duh! Her name is Lyra and she lives with her best friend Bon Bon!" Derpy replied looking proud of herself for remembering one of her many friends.

"Okay, let's go then Doctor and Derpy." Raze said as he grabbed one of each of their hooves.

"But I was going to stay on the TARDIS!" The Doctor said as he tried to fight against Raze's tight grip.

"No, you aren't staying on the ship! Derpy mentioned you would go and now you're going!" Raze yelled as he continued to drag them from the TARDIS. Derpy didn't seem to mind but the Doctor continued yelling "Goodbye Sexy!" to the TARDIS.

Finally they reached the backdoor of Lyra's house and Raze knocked on it.

[hr]

~On the inside of the House~

Lyra heard the knocking from the backdoor and looked at her twins disapprovingly. "Did you invite somepony over and leave them in the backyard?" the twins didn't say anything for at the moment their mouths were full of delicious heavenly good food. Yum!

Lyra walked toward backdoor, a smile spread across her face. She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Hello come o-" She stopped abruptly in mid sentence when she looked up at Raze.

'He looks like a human...' She thought, a few seconds later her protective side kicked in and she spoke in an aggressive tone toward him. "I don't know who you are, but if you came for Kira and Ken, you can walk back to whatever place you came from you bastard." She finished ominously, her magic kicking in as her horn glowed a tealish hue.

Before anything could happen The Doctor put himself in front of Lyra and Raze. "I think you might be making a mistake Lyra!" Lyra looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Clockwork? What are you doing so far from your house?" Lyra asked him.

"I think you have me confused-" but he was interrupted as Derpy pushed Raze and himself out of the way.

"Lyra! It's nice to see other world you!" Derpy yelled, Lyra then smiled and replied.

"It's nice to see you too Ditzy, but what do you mean by other world me?" She asked Derpy, in which Derpy opened her mouth to reply only for the Doctor to shove his hoof in her mouth.

"What she means is... is... She had a dream where she went to another world and then she saw you again thinking about that dream, she said this based on her subconscious thoughts" The Doctor explained excursively to her quickly as Derpy tried to rip his hoof out of her mouth.

The Doctor then took Derpy to his side and whispered to her. "We'll explain it to her soon, just let her think we are who she thinks till we can get passed this minor setback." He turned to Raze and Lyra to find she was angry again.

"Now go away Human! You won't be taking Ken and Kira back!" Lyra exclaimed, her horn charging up a powerful spell that could knock even a saiyan back a couple feet to the ground.

"But I'm not a human!" Raze quickly said, but Lyra was not easily convinced

She looked him over again, her horn still charged, before she said.

"Prove it."

"So you want me to prove that I'm not human?" Raze questioned her so he could clarify what she meant.

"Well?" She said. "Get on with it! Or you can leave! The HARD way!" She yelled, pointed her magically charged horn at him.

"Well okay..." Raze focused his Ki energy, a white blade-like aura appearing around him as he powered up. Raze reached down inside him and pulled that spark, that endless electric current within him, and felt the power rush through his veins. Raze's white aura flared out and changed into a golden fire, his eyes shifted into a teal color and his hair changed into a golden strand, which also stood more upright and spiky than before. His muscles budged out and gave him a more toned body, his transformation complete, he looked down at the cyan colored pony.

"Proof enough?" Raze asked her. His powerful aura causing some cracks on the back porch floor.

Lyra only nodded with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Wow, another Saiyan?" She asked him as she looked at him up and down.

"Well... Yes to be exact" Raze said, glad she finally saw reason. He then sighed and his transformation dropped, returning him to his normal state. "So... Can I come in? He asked.

Lyra nodded again and said "I guess you can come in."

Raze signaled for The Doctor and Derpy to follow him in. As they entered, Lyra closed the door behind them. Lyra looked at Raze and said "There's a couch in the living room, feel free to use it while I get Bon Bon"

Lyra then went toward the Dining room, and then she and the two twin children went upstairs, the kids probably heading toward their rooms.

Raze and the Time Duo got comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, Raze asked The Doctor

"Doctor what do we do now?" He said.

"Well we have to be truthful! We'll tell them who we are and how we got here, that way we can avoid confusion because she obviously knows us, well not you Raze..." The Doctor said to them as they heard the sound of hoof-steps coming down the stairs.

Lyra sat down in a chair opposite from the couch and Bon Bon in another chair across from Lyra. Lyra looked at the three across from her and said "I want to know why you're here Raze." giving the group across her a serious glance.

The Doctor smiled and said "I like a mare who get's straight to the point! Well the honest truth is we got here from another Ponyville in a different universe very similar to this one!"

Naturally, the two ponies didn't believe him.

"A different universe? How in the world do you expect me to believe you, if your going to lie to me already!?" Lyra asked them, but The Doctor just grinned.

"I can show you the proof back at the TARDIS in your backyard." He said to them as they looked mystified.

"What's a TARDIS?" Lyra asked him.

"It's the most wonderful machine in existence! It allows you to travel through time and apparently dimensions now..." The Doctor finished as Bon Bon opened her mouth.

"I knew it! Ever since you brought those kids in! The weirdest things seem to happen to us! Giant apes, pony-eating dragons, gods of chaos, and now a group of dimensional travelers!? How much worse could this get!?" Bon Bon finished in exasperation, clearly she didn't have a good day.

"We could be attacked by anything that happened to follow us during the dimensional time disruption and have to fight for our very lives before the world could end." The Doctor finished while chuckling "But I'll be there to stop them, because muscle isn't always best way to stop something."

"You sound way to happy about that..." Lyra trailed off as the Doctor looked at her weirdly.

"Why wouldn't you be happy about something so deadly?" The Doctor asked her.

"Uh... What about you Ditzy? How did you end up with this nut?" Lyra asked her.

Derpy smiled and said "My names Derpy and he's the Doctor! He's no nut! He's brilliant!" She began thinking of all her times with him, and she was soon lost in her fantasies.

"Derpy? Derpy? That's your name? And your just the Doctor? Doctor Who?" Lyra asked him.

"It's been so long since my real name has been said that I have grown to like the name Doctor" The Doctor said to Lyra.

"Now you, Raze? How did you get here into our universe?" Lyra asked Raze, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Well this a short story actually..." Raze paused for second to get all the details into his mind and continued "I'm a Saiyan prince from the planet Absalon. I got transported here somehow by something... Actually it was never explained to me whether someone transported me from my world or summoned me here accidentally... I don't even have a clue..." Raze finished as Lyra and Bon Bon looked at him with a bit of concern.

"You just happened to be transported to Equestria? Just like that? Nopony has contacted you at all? No confirmations or anything?" Lyra asked him to which Raze shrugged.

"No, I just don't have a clue..." Raze finished with a clueless look in her direction.

Lyra looked at Bon Bon and leaned her head towards the kitchen. Lyra trotted off into the kitchen and Bon Bon looked at the three on the couch "Sorry, but we need to talk about something in private real quick." The two ponies then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Raze and the Time Duo to sit there wondering what they're talking about.

The Doctor nudged Derpy a little. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Maybe they're talking about muffins!" Derpy said to the Doctor.

Raze injected himself into the conversation. "I doubt it's about muffins... Besides we have other problems." Raze turned in the direction of the stairs not to far from the living room. "Well we know you two have been listening in!" He yelled to someone.

"I told you they heard us brother!" Kira exclaimed at her twin brother.

"Well we did hit several things on the way down..." Ken said as he remembered there attempts at not going fast while floating down, but at the same time keeping as quiet as possible.

"Actually I just sensed you... Your energy travels you know!" Raze explained as the twins finally walked into view.

Ken took a quick glance around the room before turning to Raze. "Is Mommy and Bon Bon in the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes they are." Derpy said to them as they continued to wait.

Kira's tail wiggled in wonder as she tried to guess what they might be talking about.

Ken in the meantime, was staring at the object hanging beside of the Doctor, his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed it.

"What's this thing?" He asked the Doctor, whom immediately grabbed it back.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver! It unlocks any lock in the universe and, makes high frequency death traps for some enemies! Very useful in cut and dry situations!" The Doctor explained proudly, the twins looked at the device like they just discovered a new toy.

"Whoa... Any lock?" Ken asked the Doctor.

"Indubitably!" The Doctor said to Ken, who seemed to smile at the reply.

Finally, after a couple more minutes. Lyra and Bon Bon trotted back in the living and sat down. Lyra motioned for the twins to sit down, and they did so happily. She looked up toward the group and said.

"Alright, we have decided to help you!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of Saiyans Chapter 4

Read on my friends

* * *

"Alright, we have decided to help you!" Lyra said to them, Bon Bon nodding in agreement next to her.

"Really?" Raze asked them, In which both of them nodded.

"Of course! Why not? Do you think we would just make you go off somewhere else or something?" Lyra asked Raze. She had every attention of never doing such a thing!

"I'm not sure... Would you?" he asked Lyra.

"If I didn't think I could trust you, this would've ended differently." She replied flat out loud, Raze nodded in acknowledgment. "Now, any questions?" Lyra asked them.

"Okay then, how about this! Why does Ken and Kira hate humans?" Raze asked her, but Lyra and the twins gave him wide eyes.

Ken and Kira looked away to try and avoid looking in his direction, clearly they didn't like the subject at all. Lyra looked at him and asked "Can we skip that question?" She finished with a hopeful glance in his direction.

The Doctor got in front of Raze saying to him, "Now is not the time to be questioning them that! They're obviously not comfortable about it, so ask something else or just let me talk if you can't think of anything." He finished.

"Alright, I gotcha... Where do we sleep?" He then asked the simple question, which he then received it's simple answer.

"Thank you for respecting our privacy, you'll sleep on this couch." Lyra then looked at Derpy and said "The chair I'm sitting in is a recliner, so you can sleep here If you want too."

"Okay! Thanks Lyra!" Derpy exclaimed causing Lyra to smile at her.

"Your welcome Derpy, Doctor you can sleep in the other recliner that Bon Bon is sitting in." Lyra said to him, pointing her hoof towards the second recliner.

"Actually I'll be sleeping in the TARDIS, so I can fix it and have tabs on it for most of my time here, and frankly, I don't want to be a bother" The Doctor said to her quickly. He clearly wanted to get his sexy blue box repaired as fast as possible, then maybe 'convince' Raze it still needs time and explore this version of Equestria.

"Well if that's your choice I can't stop you." The cyan pony replied to him.

"Well that's perfect! We'll get everything else settled in the morning. Soon it'll be like we never even existed!" The Doctor said as he ran out the backdoor and toward the crashed TARDIS.

Lyra looked slightly confused and turned her attention toward Derpy asking, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much!" Derpy said, trotting over to Lyra.

Lyra got up off the recliner and said to them. "I'll get some blankets for you and Raze!" She then trotted off towards the stairs.

Raze looked toward the twins and said to them. "So, how's the food here? How's the apples?"

The two twins eagerly replied, as this was one of their favorite subjects of chat.

"The food is great! Especially when mommy cooks!" Ken happily said.

"Apples are tasty, our friend Applebloom's family owns the farm nearby. They make the best apples ever!" Kira also said, her tail wiggling about joyfully at the thought of apples.

'Yes, they have apples here!' Raze thought to himself.

Lyra came back downstairs about two minutes later with blankets in her magical grasp. She passed one to each of them and saying "There ya go! I think I'm going to bed as well, and that means Ken and Kira need to come to bed too!" She finished looking toward the two mentioned saiyan kids..

Ken and Kira looked at Lyra, and then at the clock, seemingly shocked that time had pass by so quickly. But not to disobey their mother, the two saiyan hybrids stood up and walked over to her, they turned to Raze and Derpy and waved a quick good bye. "See ya in the morning!" They said in unison, their twin voices matching up perfectly in sync. The two then walked up the stairs with Lyra behind them, never to be seen until the following morning.

Bon Bon looked at Raze and Derpy "Don't mess up anything! I got my eye on you both!" She then gave them quite a stern stare and then walked up the stairs. Once she was out of their sight, all the tension left.

"Well good night Derpy." Raze said to her, setting up the couch to sleep in.

Derpy got comfortable in the recliner, and set her head on the pillow. She smiled at Raze and said "Good night Raze." before she cut off the lights that were on the wall right next to the recliner, making the room turn into the black of darkness.

Within seconds they were both asleep.

[hr]

~Dream-scape~

Raze opened his eyes to see himself within his Dream-scape alive before him 'It's all here! But where's Discord hiding?' He thought as he walked around to find the supposed Spirit of Chaos.

"Hey Discord! Where are you?!" Raze yelled, but to no avail he heard no answer.

Raze continued walking forward until he finally found Discord. The Lord of Chaos was sitting on a raft in the middle of a chocolate milk lake surrounded by patches of pink grass and floating cotton candy clouds.

"Oh you're finally here!" Discord exclaimed, he snapped his fingers causing the lake, cotton candy clouds, and pink grass to disappear or revert to normal.

"Yeah I'm here! Why did you ignore me?!" Raze asked, or better yet, yelled, at Discord.

"Oh I couldn't hear anything while swimming in chocolate milk... Besides you would've found me eventually, so it hardly matters if I ignored you or not." Discord said in his matter of fact voice.

"Ugh... So what's on your mind Discord?" Raze asked.

"How would you even know that I was thinking of something?!" Discord replied, his face in minor shock.

"Because you use chocolate milk and cotton candy as a way of avoiding something, or you use it to enhance your train of thought." Raze explained. He had been observing the patterns of Discord for an entire month since he started training back in his universe.

"Well... You're absolutely right Raze!" Discord enthusiastically said.

"So what are you actually thinking about?!" Raze asked him.

"Were going to visit Ken's subconscious!" Discord said suddenly.

Raze gave him a look with his eyes that clearly said 'I'm about to reprimand you!'

Discord rolled his eyes in reply to his stare. "Seriously Raze are you going to stop the fun already?! Before it even starts?! You're absolutely no fun at all!"

Then suddenly, Raze brightened with a grin.

"Actually I think it's a great idea!" He exclaimed to the Lord of Chaos.

"R- really? I thought you would be the party pooper!" Discord said to Raze.

"Why do you think that?" Raze asked him.

"I made a song for you!" Discord said excitedly as he poofed up a piece of paper within his claw.

Discord took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you_

_Party pooper!_

_Party pooper..._

"What do you think!?" Discord asked excitedly.

"That wasn't funny at all..." Raze said to him.

"That's why your the party pooper and I'm the ruler of parties!" Discord said as a party hat appeared on his head.

Suddenly beside Discord a hole opened up and Pinkie Pie ripped through it.

"Pinkie Pie?! How did you get in here?!" Raze exclaimed to her.

Pinkie ignored him however as she attacked Discord with a big giant red hoof, then took his party hat and put it on her head "I'm the ruler of parties...FFFOOOOORRRREEVVVVVEEEEEERRR RRRR!" She finished dramatically as she went back through the hole and zipped it up.

"Wow she knows how to throw a hoof at someone!" Discord said as he rubbed his black eye.

"Serves you right for that stupid song!" Raze yelled to Discord whom ignored him.

"I thought it was just fine..." Discord then began to prepare his magic.

"Are you ready to travel to another Dream-scape Raze?" Discord asked him, ready to snap his fingers.

"Yeah! Let's go!" and with that Discord's power surrounded them and then transferred them to Ken's Dream-scape. Though they didn't know it they were intercepted by the seal holding a powerful saiyan Z-Fighter, and the two were drawn into the seal instead of their intended destination.

[hr]

~Seal-scape~

A flash of golden power and then nothing as two shapes appeared in front of a capsule house in the middle of scenic nowhere. If you didn't count the gigantic forest with small animals that surrounded said house.

"Wow, Ken must be pretty sheltered... I mean, I was expecting kiddy things and bright thoughts not this plain old forest." Discord said, looking around at the scenery that was supposedly the little hybrid's mind.

"Maybe Ken hasn't got much of an imagination... This is pretty boring after all... Who would want to live in the middle of nowhere? What kind of dream home is this?" Raze said as he looked around.

"This is definitely a capsule house, so there must be some influence from Bulma." Discord then flew to the air.

"You mean the legendary inventor Bulma?! She was a top subject in school!" Raze said, joining the Spirit of Chaos in the air.

"You had to learn in school while I was able to watch their life's from the very beginning! It was the best movie ever and you wanna know why? Because they weren't acting, It was 100 percent real!" Discord said smugly to Raze.

"Lucky, All I could do was read about them..." Raze said, thinking of the boring years of school.

Discord then disappeared and stayed invisible "Raze I'm hiding my power! Something is approaching." then Discord was silent as Raze also felt the power level incoming at a high velocity.

Suddenly a person about Raze's height wearing a black Gi with the symbol for Angel and Turtle on both front back appeared in front of Raze, he looked at Raze seriously, his eyes showing intelligence with no fear of him. A tail wrapped around his waist gave Raze the instant thought this guy was also a saiyan, suddenly the man talked. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I decided to explore and stuff..." Raze said, the man glared at him with a calculating stare, his arms crossed.

"You can't travel between dreams with your powers, and the only being that has moved from one mind to another was myself, and that was a special case." the saiyan said, then he continued "Which also means that you either have an item, which you don't look like you have, or another person or creature aided you into doing this. So, where is this said being?" He said scientifically.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything till I hear your name!" Raze said.

The saiyan looked at him with an extremely serious glare and Raze returned it with intensity. He then said out loud "Wow, you went all serious just like Ken use to do! Someone must have had a rough childhood."

"Well? Come on! Tell me your name and I'll tell you what you want to know!" Raze said to the being.

"Alright, sheesh! My name is Chris Dell, Z-fighter, father of munchkins Ken and Kira! And my saiyan name is Karmel if you want extra detail." Chris said to Raze.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be honest..." Raze said as he had extended his aura to feel for dishonesty, but he couldn't feel it as Chris had his aura suppressed.

"Of course you didn't, no person can trust someone having only met them once. But I'll spare you the trouble in return for your own honesty. So how are you able to be here right now?" Chris questioned Raze.

"Discord come on out!" Raze said as Discord popped into existence beside Chris.

Chris instantly fazed out and reappeared 4 feet away from Draconoquis. In fighting stance, but then calmed down as he remembered something"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just exploring other people's minds besides Raze's for once." Discord said to Chris.

"You should leave Discord, I suspected it was a different version of you. But if Ken sees you then your as good as dead!" Chris said to the Draconoquis whom ignored him.

"Actually I'm a fan of your work Chris! Nice job saving Gohan from that portal!" Discord exclaimed as he clapped to Chris.

"How did you know about that?" Chris questioned the spirit.

"How wouldn't I know about that? I have powers that allow me to have multiple viewing of different universes! Anything is possible when your the Spirit of Disharmony and Lord of Chaos!" Discord said loudly and proudly to a somewhat stunned Chris, but it wasn't the ability that he was surprised, it was the personality difference.

"Is he always like this?" Chris asked Raze, he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Raze trailed off.

Discord smiled at Chris and pulled out a piece of paper and pen "Can I have your autograph Chris?!"

Chris had zoned out. 'Okay, there from another world like this one, and this Discord isn't nearly as evil as this world's Discord. Traveling dimensions must really be a pain.' He thought to himself before finally shaking his head.

"No you can't have my autograph!" Chris said to Discord who then frowned.

"But!" Discord said before Chris gave him a serious glance.

"No buts! I swear you act like a kid..." Chris whispered the last part. He then turned to Raze and said.

"How about we continue this conversation down on the ground and leave Discord to his own devices." Chris then turned to Discord "Don't destroy my forest or enter Ken's mind!" he said to him threateningly.

"Got it boss!" Discord said as he gave Chris a salute.

Chris then landed beside his capsule house, with Raze landing right beside him.

"Raze what exactly is your goal while your stuck here in this universe?" Chris questioned our hero.

"To do whatever I can to make the wait go by faster I suppose. Or I could play along and have an adventure! Depends on whether I should hang out with the twins or not through..." Raze trailed off as he thought about it.

"I think you should hang out with my kids and train them!" Chris exclaimed making Raze snap back to reality or at least it was a subconscious reality.

"You want me to train them? I don't think they're ready for gravity training! Ken can hardly control his Super Saiyan state as it is! Not to mention I have no idea about Kira!" Raze exclaimed as he tried to come up with more reasons to not train them.

"That's where you come in! Your power from what I can sense, is around the level of Super Vegeta! Maybe a bit less, but you're closing in on becoming the Full Power Super Saiyan! I know that you have to know about advanced moves for you to have gotten this strong and my kids could use the extra knowledge! Will you help?" Chris explained expertly, making Raze grow on the idea of training the two twins.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt... Ken does need the practice and Kira appears to be quite energetic!" Raze said as the idea began to grow on him.

"See? That's the spirit and speaking of spirits... What's he doing?" Chris asked, the two Saiyans then glanced toward the Spirit of Chaos's direction.

Raze looked up at Discord whom had a camera being setup and he was saying things like "I'm getting a picture with two Saiyans, and one is a Z-Fighter! This goes in my cherished memories folder!"

"I think he want's a picture to commemorate the moment..." Raze said to Chris.

"Well I guess I'll play along, It's a bit creepy though. Is he obsessed with our universe this badly?" Chris questioned the saiyan beside him.

Raze shrugged "Yeah... He says it gave him the best entertainment in his many years of imprisonment. He even says he was able to somewhat influence the villains to do stupid things!" Raze told Chris.

"How did he influence them?"

"He made Frieza want to attack Goku after he got cut in half, then he sort of influenced Cell's insanity to the point of near breakdown because of Gohan's over powered self."Raze said. Chris laughed out loud as he remembered certain events.

"That's actually kind of funny! Which universes did he do that in? Because that sounds nearly the same as my universe when all that went down." He said.

"He never specified whether or not he watched and influenced multiple universes at a time. I assume that he did his level best to mess with the villains before they all got killed." Raze said to Chris whom then smiled.

"I like this Discord more than this universe's Discord." Chris said to Raze.

"What's your universe's Discord like Chris?" Raze asked Chris.

"He's a murderer with no other goal than to make this world a miserable hell" Chris said seriously, his aura giving out an angry tone.

"WHAT!? I'm a murderer here!? I would never murder anypony or anyone! That's not chaotic that's just plain out horrible! I only want to have fun and make a chaotic landscape full of pink! That's all! Ponies always think it means I want to be evil or something, I love laughing! How's that evil?" Discord went on and on about how killing was wrong and how he should have a talk with his other self.

"Discord, When are we getting that picture?" Chris said making Discord snapped to attention.

"Right now Sir!" Discord set the camera up in front of them and got between the two Saiyans.

"Everyone say Chocolate Milk!" Discord said as he gave his best smile.

Chris and Raze both smiled and the snap was heard. Discord went over and got the picture and began to fan it rapidly.

"Alright, can you both leave now? I gotta heal some left over bruises from Ken and yours battle." Chris said.

"Wait, what do you mean heal?" Raze curiously asked.

"Have you not noticed? We're not in Ken's mind, we are in a seal implanted onto his body."

"A Seal? How did you get in the seal in the first place?" Raze questioned.

"Hey Discord, you remember how I was sucked into that portal after saving Gohan?"

Discord looked toward Chris with a grin upon his face as he continued to fan out the picture. "Course I do! You were sucked into an alternate dimension I assume? A non-magical one at that since I couldn't pin-point you."

"Correct! Well, when I arrived in that dimension I was fading because It was very strict on Ki. So I searched for the closest and most similar signature to myself, which was Ken, he was about...five years old? And he was fully human then." Chris explained.

"He was fully human!? Then how is he half saiyan now?" Raze said in shock.

"When I found him, he agreed for me to be sealed within him. Now, I learned how to seal myself from one of my teachers, King Kai. When I sealed myself within him, the complicated seal network engraved itself on Ken's human body. His body made a drastic change and he became a half saiyan hybrid, he used to have red hair you know."

"Then why does Ken and Kira both hate humans? And how did Kira turn half saiyan since she's his twin?" Raze asked, only to get a shake of declination.

"I'm sorry, you have to ask Ken or Kira for permission to learn about those. It's their life after all. Now you should leave, I still have work to do."

Discord nodded and prepared his magic. Raze looked around and said "Chris? One last question!"

"Shoot!" Chris said.

"Why do you make your Dream-scape have only one capsule house and woods all around it?" Raze asked him.

"Well, It reminds me of my old home! See ya later Raze and Discord! And next time, just ask Ken to meet me!" Chris waved as they disappeared.

[hr]

~Raze's Dream-scape~

Discord smiled and said "That was fun!" he was still looking at his photo album which consisted of a lot of Princess Celestia and then the picture they made together.

"Your still looking at the picture aren't you Discord?" Raze asked him.

"Yes I am still looking at the picture, and it is very epic!" Discord exclaimed as he turned it sideways and over again.

"Oh and Raze?"

"Yeah Discord?"

"Tomorrow night we'll visit Ken's own Dream-scape! I found out how to get to it with out being put in Chris's Seal-scape" Discord told Raze.

"It's called a Seal-scape?" Raze asked Discord.

"Pretty much" Discord said to Raze.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of Saiyans Chapter Five

This was a fun chapter to write, but it took way to long for some reason (writers block) and hopefully I'll get these chapters out faster to you people who love to read them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one I'm working on is for Raze's Journey directly and it's a Celestia chapter with some back story from Raze! :D With further adieu! Read on my friend!

Bleak98: Thanks for the support! It's because of reviewers like you that I continue to try making chapters and experimenting with writing stories in the first place, so thank-you and please read this one! :D

* * *

The morning was eventful, or at least eventful for the two kids that our hero met yesterday. Raze woke up and Derpy did as well, to find out that Lyra was already making packed lunches, and both of the eight year old Ken and Kira, in new clothes with seemingly custom-made backpacks.

The two then gave Raze, Derpy, and Lyra they're goodbyes and left to go toward the school house. Lyra had then went off to work and Bon Bon was off to the candy shop where she sold delicious chocolate among other things.

Derpy proceeded to go hang out with The Doctor leaving Raze completely alone in the living room, or at least, alone with Discord that is.

"You could always go outside you know?" Discord advised.

"I don't know what to expect..." Raze replied to the Spirit of Chaos.

"Ponies Raze! That's exactly what you would expect!" Discord exclaimed as Raze turned over on the couch, putting his back towards the Draconequus.

"Why don't you visit the twins at school and get to know them over lunch?" Discord asked him, Raze turned over yet again and replied in a bored fashion.

"Because schools are boring" He said flatly.

"School isn't boring, in this case, you're being boring Raze!" Discord told him flat out.

"Don't patronize me! Besides, don't you have a princess to woo? Or go talk with your evil self!" Raze told him, making Discord give him an angry stare.

"Do you think that Celestia wouldn't question the fact that I escaped my stone prison? And came to her with flowers and chocolates?!" Discord angrily questioned.

"Well, why not?" Raze asked Discord.

Discord face palmed, "Come on Raze! Do something interesting! I'm so bored!"

For the next five minutes Discord became the most annoying thing alive. Pinkie Pie couldn't possibly top his antics, okay maybe she could, but he created so many things to annoy Raze with that it seemed like it. In fact, Raze felt like he was about to explode on the inside of his mind and for all intents and purposes began to think of ways to murder the chaotic god, even going as far as to think to murder him with a pencil to the face.

Finally Raze gave up on his diabolical plots, he once again gave into the peer pressure produced from the continuous rantings of Discord. "FINE!" He yelled. He stood up and walked towards the door, opened it and then went out forcibly shutting the wooden frame behind him.

Only once Raze finally reached the outside did he realize 'I don't know anypony! And nopony knows me!'

'Why don't you head to the school house and ask Ken and Kira about the town. Surely they would know something if anything about the ponies around Ponyville in this dimension?' Discord said, in his form invisible to all but Raze.

'Well... I guess we could do that! Let's go to school!' Raze then thought that over again 'That didn't sound as cool as I thought... But I was thinking without saying it... Oh well, Let's go Discord!' And with that he walked down the path towards the schoolyard.

Along the way Raze got a lot of stare 'Oh man... They keep staring with those big eyes, it's so weird!' Raze continued down the walkway, trying to ignore all the questioning glances. Raze wondered why the ponies weren't hiding or something, but he guessed it was because of Ken and Kira, and whatever recent events that involved the two mentioned kids.

Raze looked around, trying to spot any differences between this Ponyville, and the one he knew. There were several. He looked over to a section of the town, that looked like it had just been rebuilt.

'Strange, I don't remember that part being so new.' Raze thought.

'It might have been a recent natural disaster, or probably from battling my 'evil' self.' Discord said.

'And what makes you say that?' The saiyan responded.

'Oh, I went to Ponyville straight away when I got out of my stone prison last time. I'm absolutely, positively, sure that even me, as in evil me, did the same thing.'

'Your weird you know that?'

Discord stood up proudly. 'And I'm proud of it!'

* * *

An hour or two later, after what seemed to be a walk that lasted forever, courtesy of Discord, Raze and his annoying companion finally arrived at the school grounds. And right on time, as the bell rang indicating Lunch and Recess time for the children of the Ponyville school.

Raze entered the playground, causing few foals stared at him with big googly eyes.

'Oh Kami, and I thought grown ponies eyes were big!' Raze mentally yelled, Discord laughed in response.

'Hahahaha, aah, good one. Now onward toward the two munchkins over to your... Northwest.'

Raze looked toward said direction to find the twin eating lunch with three other ponies. One pony was snow white with a purple and pink hair stripe mane, another was orange with a purple hue mane, and the last was yellow with red hair and a red bow on top.

"Ah, there you two are!" Raze exclaimed toward the two twins.

"Raze!" The two twins exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey you two, I was wondering if you would show me around a bit." Raze said happily.

"We'd love too! But, we kinda have school right now." Kira replied to the full grown saiyan.

"Oh that's fine, I can wait." He sat down on the wooden bench table. He looked toward the three ponies and said to the twins. "Who's your friends?"

"Oh, we can answer that! I'm Scootaloo!" The orange, purple maned one yelled.

"I'm Sweetie Bell." The white, purple pink maned one said.

"And I'm Applebloom!" The last filly exclaimed in a western accent.

"And we're..." Raze suddenly noticed the twins had their ears covered.

'Uh oh.'

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They screamed in unison.

Causing Raze to cover his ears in PAIN. 'Oh my Celestia! That was painful! Wait... did I just say Celestia? Native speech is getting to me, but still that was loud!'

Ken said something, but Raze couldn't hear him. He rubbed his ears and tried to hear it again. He said in all this genius in the world "What?"

Kira said something as well, but his ears kept ringing. "What did you say?" Raze replied. 'Oh great, I'm deaf!'

Discord came to him. 'Here, let me fix that. I nearly went deaf myself!' He snapped his fingers next to Raze's ears, and the world of sound came back to him.

"I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ken yelled at him.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Only to hold his ears once again. Thankfully, his hearing came back quicker due to Ken's voice not being as loud.

'Hahaha, oh that was ironic! Two times in a row, don't worry through I'm sure that's the end of the loud attacks.'

"Oh, I'm sorry Raze." Ken apologized.

"It's fine..." The Saiyan replied, rubbing his ears for the last time. Before returning to whatever he was doing before, which, he thinks was learning about the twins.

"So, um, how is life here?" Raze asked.

"It's great! We play with our friends, and get to spar a lot, and have wacky adventures!" Ken explained with happiness.

"Even though those 'wacky' adventures get us in trouble a lot." Kira commented. "And most of the time it's Ken and Scootaloo's fault."

"Hey!" Both of the said yelled.

"Well, it's true! Specially you brother!" Kira said, pointing at Ken excursively.

Ken pouted a bit, but then smiled and scratched the back of his head knowingly. "Yeah, I guess it is hehe."

*Ring!*

The three ponies and the twins groaned. Kira turned to Raze. "Sorry Raze, we gotta head back to class now. Maybe you should go eat lunch? If you got uh... bits? Yeah bits are the money here.'

"Right, thanks for the idea of what to do Kira." Raze replied.

"Your welcome Raze!" Kira said, her tail wiggling behind her as she turned to head back into class.

* * *

~Ponyville Marketplace~

Raze looked around at all the fruits and even saw Applejack's stand, but every time he walked over to a stand he reminded himself with a flashback 'Maybe you should go eat lunch? If you got uh... bits? Yeah, bits are the money here.' Kira said.

Raze thought to himself 'I never ran into this kind of problem back in the original Ponyville...'

'That's because you never saved anypony from a dragon or helped save the world here! Free food is for heroes, not lazy bums that crash into a pony's backyard!' Discord said to Raze.

"Well could you help me then Discord?" He asked the floating spirit.

'That's cheating and you know it!' Discord said as he lazily threw invisible bits up and down in his lion paw.

Raze looked at him and put on his serious face "Your going to hand over those bits!" he exclaimed to the Draconoquis.

'We'll see about that!' Discord said as he flew off into the air.

"Come back here!" Raze yelled as his aura burst outward and he took off, taking pieces of earth with him in the process.

[hr]

Meanwhile, back at the school, in the middle of art class.

A surge of energy had made it's way all the way to the twins and the first one who felt it was Ken he looked at the ceiling "Something happening right now..."

Scootaloo looked at him with a confused glance. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, no reason" The little saiyan hybrid said with a grin. Before turning his attention back to his arts and crafts.

"Uh... what are we doing again?" Ken questioned.

* * *

~In the Air above Ponyville~

"I need those bits!" Raze yelled as he went after Discord whom was laughing annoyingly at the moment.

Raze flew at Discord, but the Draconequus dodged him and flew away from the not-a-hero-in-this-world.

Raze turned to the direction Discord had went and began speeding directly towards it without looking where he was going. In an instant he collided with a Pegasus whom was pushed out of the air as one of it's wings had hit Raze's side.

Raze looked down in panic and said "I've got you!" He then charged downwards, forgetting Discord completely as he went to catch the Pegasus.

He then took it towards the ground and laid it on the ground.

Raze examined it and found it was indeed a mare. He was promptly smacked as well by a hoof "Don't touch me!" She said angrily as she picked herself up off the ground. Perhaps he should have held her at a different position.

"Sorry..." He said as she looked at him with a glare.

"You should be! You were the one who knocked me out of the air... Wait, are you that human everyone's been talking about?" She questioned at him.

'Human? Is she talking about Ken and Kira?' He shook his head in response. "I didn't mean to crash into you, it's my fault, I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, you did save me, I'll excuse you for now."

*Growl*

Raze grabbed his stomach in slight pain, he was starving!

"If your hungry there's Sugarcube Corner over there." She said to him, pointing toward the mentioned place that he already knew of.

"Well, um, I kinda don't have any money." He said dumbly.

"I'll pay for you, because nopony should be that hungry. But only this once, besides I don't know if your related to the other humans or not, so consider this a gift for them to you."

Raze thought to himself 'Well, I guess it's fine, I should thank the twins for their reputation otherwise I'll have to starve for the day.' He shivered a bit at starving.

"Well? You coming or not?" She asked him.

"Sure, I could go with you!" He replied eagerly.

She began to walk towards the place before turning around and saying "By the way, I'm Blossomforth!"

"I'm Raze!" He said, following her.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm telling you I won't pay for any big meals." she exclaimed to him.

"Whatever you say, I'm just happy to eat something!" Raze said as he fell in step beside her.

As they walked in a sinister shadow watched them and it began to snicker with delight as it followed them inside.

* * *

~Inside Sugar cube Corner~

Raze and Blossomforth sat at a booth as resident baker, Pinkie Pie brought them 4 muffins. She looked at Raze and gasped "Hi, Pinkie Pie from the other world told me to tell you that she wishes you would come home! She has a surprise for you!" Pinkie said as Raze's eye twitched.

"Well tell her there's been some difficulties and that I'm not going back for a while. Okay?" he asked her to which she nodded and then left them with a smile.

Blossomforth looked confused "What was that about?" she asked Raze.

"You wouldn't understand." Raze said as he dove into the muffins.

"Hey don't eat all of them! I got two also you know!" Blossomforth said as she claimed the other two muffins.

Blossomforth took several bites of her muffin and then set it down "So, what are Humans like?" she asked him.

Raze was about to say he was a saiyan, but stopped. Why did the two twins be called humans when they dislike them? And when Lyra knows their Saiyans? Well, half saiyan anyway.

Raze sighed and then began his best knowledge of the human race, combined with a few saiyan details. Ten minutes had passed and while Blossomforth had got caught up in his explanation another mare pony had found her seat right next to her.

"That's amazing! You must be really strong and smart!" Blossomforth exclaimed.

"I guess I am considered to be strong, though I'm not much of the bragging type." Raze replied with a grin.

The other pony next to her then said "That's cool! Now how about a different discussion? Do you perform well?"

"Cloud Kicker?! When did you get here?!" Blossomforth asked in confusion.

"Blossom you should know me by now! I always turn up when there's a chance for some fun!" She turned back to Raze "We should bang! I've always liked foreigners, I've seen the human children and always wondered how Humans performed." She said as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Raze was confused "Uh... I need an adult?"

Cloud Kicker looked at him with a big smile on her face "I am an adult!"

Blossomforth pushed her out of the way "He needs some other adult you nit-wit!"

"I'M RESPONSIBLE!" Pinkie exclaimed, randomly appearing from in the kitchen.

"And I'm going to leave now" Raze said as he began to walk out the door.

"But what about fun time?!" Cloud Kicker yelled as Raze slipped out the door. Cloud Kicker struggled with Blossomforth causing them to be further entangled. She decided this would be the perfect moment to drop a custom-made saying that was passed down for generations "Does this mean we've reached second base?"

Blossomforth's ears twitched and she pushed Cloud Kicker away "Why can't you think of something other than m-m-mating?"

"Because it's completely natural! And since I can't get the other humans due to laws, I will get Raze to think about it!" She proclaimed to the ponies inside the shop.

"You PERVERT!"

*SLAP*

* * *

~Walking fast through Ponyville~

'Keep walking, nothing is worth going back!' Raze thought to himself as he continued to walk fast. His fast walking started to garner more attention from the ponies whom all turned and stared with those huge, shape defying eyes.

'Oh Kami, it's like staring into the eyes of death itself! How do those kids even deal with this... oh wait, it's because their kids that they can deal with it! Darn it!' He thought to himself.

'I think you took that rather well!' Discord said as he appeared beside Raze.

'Where the hell were you!' Raze yelled at Discord through his mind.

'I was watching your predicament inside Sugar cube Corner while eating cotton candy, I must say that mare reminded me of a female version of Master Roshi.' Discord said as he remembered the hilarious moment.

'Why couldn't you just give me some bits?' Raze asked the Draconequus.

'Because then I wouldn't have any fun at all! You should know that by now!' Discord said to Raze whom then had an anger vein in his head, but cooled down.

'Well I managed to get at least a snack... Now what?' Raze asked Discord.

'Wanna go back to school?' Discord asked him.

'Isn't it near the end of the school day?' Raze asked the spirit.

'Maybe... But we could pick them up from school!' Discord said excitedly at the thought of doing one last interesting thing for the day.

'Then I suppose I can steal my resolve! One last time... Let's go!' Raze said, making his way toward the school of the little saiyan twins.

'Speaking of them, how am I going to start training them? I don't even know their current training schedule, but I suspect they must use at least weighted clothing. And what am I gonna start with if I decide to let them do gravity training with me?'

Discord spoke up 'Oh, you decided to train the munchkins?' He asked.

'Well, Chris said that I should. And why do you call them that? Munchkins.' Raze questioned.

'Because that's what saiyan kids are! You Saiyans eat a lot, especially when your young! Plus, you look so small for quite a long while!' Discord answered.

Raze rolled his eyes, yeah he already knew. It was annoying to be small even in his teenage years. But once he grew, he was quite tall.

'By the way, we're here.' Discord said, knocking Raze out of his thoughts.

The bell to the school must have recently rang, because foals all over the place were leaving and being picked up from the schoolyard. Raze, and Discord, looked over the school to spot the hybrid twins. Soon enough, they found them sitting on a porch talking to each other, their backpacks lied upon the floor.

Raze walked up to them and greeted them with a "Hey!"

"Hi Raze!" Kira responded cheerfully, her small saiyan tail already wagging.

"Hiya Raze." Ken said.

"So, um... What you two doing?" Raze questioned them.

"Waiting for mommy to pick us up, what about you Raze?" Kira both responded and asked.

"Even though she's gonna be late today..."Ken commented.

"Uh, well, I decided to pick you up from School today! And we're going to do something together!"

The twins faces lightened up immediately, Raze couldn't help but smile himself for some reason as the twins instantly jumped and went up to Raze joyfully.

"Yay! Let's go! Come on Raze let's go!" Ken said, eager to get going to whatever they were going to.

"What we doing today Raze? You can tell us!" The little saiyan female shouted with glee.

"Well..."

* * *

If you liked what you read, please review as your opinions are always noted!

V


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is!

Just as promised and you get to read it!

Avante!

* * *

[center]~Journey of Saiyans Chapter 6~[/center]

"Well... I was thinking that maybe you both would want to train?" Raze asked them, they walked down the dirt road to Lyra's home, nearby ponies still working they're next few hours before the sun starts setting.

"Really! You wanna train us?!" the two twins exclaimed in sync, their voices in perfect coordination with each other.

"Yeah, I have the extra Gravity chamber and everything!" Raze said, patting a area in his pants where a capsule containing his capsule box was.

'Wow, I'm glad I remembered to bring a Gravity chamber at all.' He mentally thought.

Kira's tail wiggled in curiosity at the mention of this... Gravity chamber. "What's a gravity chamber?" the little saiyan questioned.

"A gravity chamber is a place where you can train at different weights, like the weighted clothing you wear!" Raze replied as they continued to walk through Ponyville.

"What's gravity?" Ken asked.

'Oh crap, how do I explain it...' Raze thought. "Gravity is... It's like what pulls you down when you fall, and it helps keep you on the ground and not float into space when your not using your Ki, you get it?"

"So it helps us stay on the ground?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah, it's... it's like weight too, the more Gravity, the more your heavy you are."

"So gravity is just weight then?" Kira asked, looking up to him as she walked alongside her twin brother.

"Yeah except it's based on the planet you're on. The gravity on this planet is the same as Earth's gravity, so we'll probably start at three times this gravity." Raze said as they neared their destination.

"Three times this gravity? I wonder what that will be like..." Ken trailed off in through, they walked towards the door only to see Bon Bon standing on the porch with the key in her hoof.

Bon Bon turned around waved at the three Saiyan... Human... you get it, as they walked towards her. The twins ran forward and gave her a hug. Raze however, decided to stand at a comfortable distance.

"You picked up the twins today Raze?" Bon Bon asked him to which he nodded.

"Yep! I thought it was the least I could do considering you both let me, Derpy, and the Doctor stay here." Raze said to Bon Bon.

"Well, I'll open the house for you three and then I'll go tell Lyra that you picked them so she doesn't worry." With that, Bon Bon opened the door and then let them inside.

"I'll be back soon with Lyra, so get into any trouble alright?" Bon Bon asked them.

"I'm responsible! I'll make sure they're both alright!" Raze said, Bon Bon looked at the twins expectantly.

"Bye Bon Bon! We'll stay out of trouble!" Ken and Kira said in unison, their innocent childish faces making it easy to believe.

"Okay then..." with that, Bon Bon closed the door behind herself leaving the three by themselves.

At least the twins thought so. The spirit of chaos, Discord, flew next to Raze saying...

'Well, let's see your 'brilliant' training methods at work! I just can't wait to see you fail!' Discord thought tauntingly to Raze.

'Alright, I'll show you!' Raze thought back to Discord, determined to prove himself a sensai to the two twins.

"Raze, do we get to see the gravity chamber soon?" Ken asked in excitement, his fist to his chest and elbows bent in a manner that would only make a child look cuter.

"Come on! In the backyard I'll be able to set it down and show you just how much both fun and difficult training in gravity will be!" Raze exclaimed as he went through the back door. Closely the two twins followed their new supposed sensai, ecstatic to learn about new techniques and a chance to train with someone new.

When Raze opened the door, he bumped into Derpy whom had saddlebags tied around her.

"Hey Derpy!" He said in minor surprise.

"Hey Raze!" She looked around to see the twins behind Raze and said "Hey Ken and Kira!"

"Hi Derpy!" The twins both said together as walked right next to Raze outside.

"What are you three up to?" Derpy curiously asked.

Ken, being Ken, spoke up first "Me and sis are going to train with Raze!"

Kira cheerfully added "Yeah!" the little hybrid's tail wagged behind her in excitement.

"I was about to set down the gravity chamber, do wanna watch Derpy?" Raze asked.

Raze dug into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, he pressed it and with some smoke a colored box appeared labeled G-SET 6770-90. Our Saiyan hero rummaged through the case for the correct capsule.

Derpy then replied. "I guess... Only for a minute though! The Doctor needs more butter! And I need muffin mix!" She sat down on her haunches and watched as Raze finally pulled out the Capsule he needed. The capsule was a gray colored one with G-6787 written on the side.

"You make muffins? I love muffins!" Ken said cheerfully. "Sis likes muffins too!" He added on.

"Really! I love muffins too! Tell you what, I'll make you batch for tomorrow's school, okay?"

"K!" The two twins replied.

"Ah, here we go!" Raze clicked the top of the capsule and threw it into onto a nice sized patch of land. A loud booming sound could be heard and then a large sphere shaped building popped up.

"It's pretty big isn't it?" Raze said, he looked toward the two munchkins- 'Wait, did I just call them munchkins?'

'Ha, it's getting to you isn't it!' Discord took this time to comment.

'I blame you for this.' The saiyan thoughtfully replied.

Derpy then smiled and said "I've got stuff to get! I'll be back later!" Derpy finished with a wave of her hoof, she set off on a adventurous quest for muffins and butter.

Ken went up to Raze's Gravity Chamber, the little child stared at the door, then turned around and looked at Raze "Can we go in?" He asked nicely to which Raze nodded.

Kira ran up to the door when Ken opened it. The small saiyan female looked inside with wonder and human curiosity

"It's really dark in here!" She exclaimed.

Raze followed them inside and looked around a bit "I think the light switch is right around- Ah-hah! Here it is." Raze then flipped the switch and the lights cut on. The room was large and the tiles were light purple. In the middle of the room was a machine that connected to the floor and the top of the building.

"What is that?" Kira questioned, she made her way to the center of the room and pointed at the machine curiously, her small saiyan tail shaping into a semi-question mark.

"That is the gravity control mechanism-" Raze noticed the blank stares of the twins at the word of mechanism. "It means machine, anyhow it's the object you will be using to train with for your time in here. We'll be in here for at least an hour, I think, so we know how much gravity you can train at in the beginning." Raze said, he made his way to the center console.

"I'm not going to start the process until you two think you're ready." The saiyan told them as he began to press buttons that Ken and Kira had no understanding of, and possibly never will if they stick to pony education.

A few minutes passed by while Ken and Kira had began to play a game of ole' Rock Paper Scissors. Ken kept losing to Kira for some reason, and they had already reached the tenth round.

"Best 11 out of... Uh... 13!" Ken exclaimed.

Kira smiled, her tail wiggling mischievously "Okay!"

"I'm done setting it up!" Raze said to the two twin hybrids.

They both forgot about their game immediately at those words. They gathered themselves up and stood before Raze whom had his index finger on a single button.

"Both of you should stretch beforehand, okay?" Raze asked them as they both nodded.

Ken stretched his arms out and then began to stretch his legs. He then cracked his knuckles and then put his body level to the floor and did some quick push-ups.

Kira began to run around the machine, she jumped into the air doing several front flips as her feet touched the ground. She then stretched her arms and legs out and continued to run.

Within a few minutes they both stopped, their blood and muscles warmed up. They stood before Raze with excitement and childish joy at what the training could hold for them.

Raze smiled down at them and said "This will not be actual learning for today. The only thing you will have to do is walk. There is a catch of course and you can probably guess it, you will walk at the maximum gravity that you can take, good luck and steel yourselves." Raze finished as he looked at them seriously.

Ken looked determined and Kira looked a little apprehensive, her tail wiggled in wait. Raze then pressed the button on the console once. The twins demeanor changed a little bit "This isn't so bad! See Kira! There was nothing to be worried about!" Ken said as he smiled triumphantly.

"You're right! I can run all day like this!" Kira said as she ran around the console while her tail flew behind her.

"That's perfect because this is only two times this planet's normal gravity." Raze said to them which made them stop running around.

"Times? Like a cloak" Kira asked.

"No, as in multiplication."

Ken and Kira tilted their heads in confusion.

"Uh... it's advanced math." Raze tried to explain,

"Oh okay!" Ken said.

"Anyway, your training is just beginning and since I know that you will do just fine at this level, we'll increase it to five! Get ready." Raze said as the twins both stood ready for what was to come.

Raze nodded at them and then pressed the button three more times. The two half saiyan twins immediately felt the new weight hit them all at once, causing them to nearly slam into the ground as they felt like their weighted clothing increased ten-fold.

"Whoa!" Ken yelled, he struggled to stand up and he did, if only barely.

Kira struggled just as much with it as she tried to lift a leg to walk forward.

"It's hard to move!" Kira said, she continued her attempt at moving. Even her tail was in a limping position, facing the floor and was unable to twitch.

Raze looked at them and watched them struggle to move, it reminded it of himself when he first began to do gravity training. Now for the catch, he will see if they can handle the gravity while attacking himself.

"You're being tested! Attack me and no Super Saiyan! I won't attack either of you offensively but in self-defense I will!" Raze said to them, using the same words he had heard from before.

'Hey Raze, give them some sort of reward, they are kids after all! Like, promise them to go to the park or something!' Discord suggested.

"If you manage to hit me in the face, we'll all go to the Park on Friday." Raze finished, he moved to different side of the room away from the control panel. Raze then stood there, in his martial arts stance, waiting for them to make their move.

"Just one attack? Alrighty!" Ken exclaimed.

The little saiyan hybrid powered up, the child yelled out "Kaio-ken Times 2!" as a fiery red aura burst to life, causing the child's muscles to tense and buff. Ken charged at Raze with fist ready, through still slow from the gravity, the technique allowed him to bypass most of the weight.

Raze saw Ken's fists and dodged around each one.

'Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, and a kick!' Raze thought, dodging all of Ken's punches, he used a small bit of ki to knock the hybrid child back.

"Wha!" Ken gasped out as the Ki reinforced air hit him and knocked him toward the tile flooring.

Raze looked in Ken's direction and at this moment, he noticed that Kira had disappeared. The full-blooded saiyan looked around before sensing a familiar energy...

'She's right behind me!' he felt the air off her fist nearly hit the back of his head only for Raze to disappear.

"Aww! You used afterimage! No fair!" Kira exclaimed, she attempted whipped around and attack him further, but the strain of the gravity prevented her from doing it quickly.

"All's fair in this training session!" Raze countered, as he quickly made his way away from the human hybrid girl.

Ken went by his sister's side, and in only a brief moment of a glance to each other, they raised their fist in the tradition power up, a fiery red aura powered up from Ken while Kira's aura remained in a white hue.

"Let's do this nii-san!" Kira exclaimed.

'Now the real show begins.' Discord said as he ate on his cotton candy.

'Wha-' Raze was stopped from asking as both the twins advanced on him quickly. Their fists blazed as Raze blocked them. In perfect coordination with the each others twin, Raze found himself more on the defensive then he predicated he would be in.

'Wow their getting a hang of this gravity rather quickly!' The saiyan thought.

Ken and Kira were both fighting as hard as they could manage in the heavy gravity, at least to them, of the room. The two twins were determined that Raze would hold to his promise of a day at the park if they manage to hit him. Earning that was still proving to be a challenge for them both as Raze had the advantage of already training in these conditions. But the twins had spars with each other and had worked together many times, thus making it easy for them to follow in each others attacks.

'They're tenacious, the perfect coordination is giving me a slight challenge, but with their inexperience, lack of a proper physical teacher, and the heavy gravity, they are just throwing wild attacks, they won't get any advantage here.' Raze thought to himself as he continued to block the ferocious onslaught.

Just as suddenly as they had attacked, the onslaught stopped as the twins backed off away from Raze. The two saiyan human hybrids didn't seem to speak a single word, yet... They looked to be planning something.

'They stopped? Wonder what they're planning...' Raze thought to himself as Discord chuckled.

'Wouldn't you like to know Raze?' Discord asked him sarcastically.

'Yes, yes I would.' Raze thought to Discord.

'That would be cheating also.' Discord said yet again.

'Fine, I don't need your help!' Raze thought back as he looked back at where the twins were. They looked back at Raze with a determined fire in their eyes.

Raze got into his fighting stance "Well? You two aren't tired now, are you?"

Ken and Kira smiled and then ran at him from different sides "That won't work!" Raze exclaimed as he pushed air at them with Ki.

But the two twins dodged to different sides and ran at him 'So they're trying at the same time from different sides.' Raze thought.

Raze moved out, he ran off and then turned around to find the twins had disappeared 'Where did they go?!' He felt around for their Ki 'There!'

The two twins were found on the ceiling running at him. Raze blasted more Ki reinforced air at them and they dodged it and flew down at him. The heavy gravity made them come down at him a lot faster than normal as at this moment Raze figured they had used it to their advantage.

'They got used to this gravity too fast!' Raze made a move to go back, but found himself hitting a wall 'Oh-no!' he thought as he turned back around to meet two fists of the twins to the face.

Raze hit the wall, thankfully it was reinforced with Katchin, and the saiyan bounced off it without destroying it.

"Oof!" Raze grunted as he slid down the wall.

"YEAH! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Ken and Kira exclaimed, jumping up and down in joy as they grabbed each others hands.

'They sure did get you good!' Discord said as he laughed at Raze.

'Shut-up and eat your cotton candy!' Raze said as he tried to ignore the taunting laughs of the spirit of disharmony.

"Yes, you both did great! I guess that I owe you both a trip to the park..." Raze said to the twins.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed. Suddenly the door opened from an outside force.

"I just got back from the studio and I-aah!" Lyra's words turned into a yell as gravity pressed her down into the floor.

"Mommy!" yelled the twins as they went over to her. Raze walked over to the main console and turned off the gravity.

Raze walked over to the twins and knelt down next to Lyra.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"What was that?!" She yelled at Raze.

Raze fell backwards and put his hands over his ears 'Ow... What is with all this yelling?' He thought to himself.

"Oops, I didn't mean to yell, but what was that?" She asked Raze as his hearing returned.

"That was gravity that pulled you down and the floor caught you!" Raze said all to honestly.

Lyra gave him a confusing look "So, is it some sort of saiyan technology?" She asked him.

"Umm... No, it's human technology." Raze said.

Lyra passed it off. "Well, Okay then. Dinner will be done soon, so go and get the Doctor and Derpy so we can all eat!" Lyra exclaimed as she walked away with the twins following her at the mention of food.

Raze was left with Discord floating beside him 'She's got a fire in her eye!' Discord thought to Raze.

'You sound scared Discord.' Raze thought back to Discord.

'No master of Chaos can be scared by a pony!' Discord exclaimed back to Raze.

'One does not simply say they cannot be scared by a pony' Raze thought back to Discord.

'That's a cheap reference and you know it Raze!' Discord huffed out as he crossed his arms and turned away.

'Totally worth it!' Raze said as he walked up to the TARDIS.

Raze faced the door and then it opened on it's own. The Doctor walked straight into Raze. Raze hadn't moved an inch, but the Doctor had been unprepared and was knocked back onto his haunches "Raze you've got to watch where you stand! You're like a statue!" the Doctor exclaimed as he pushed himself back up.

"I was coming to get you and Derpy because dinner is almost done." Raze said as Derpy's head popped out from behind the Doctor.

"I only just got back fifteen minutes ago and dinners nearly done? Lyra must be a good cook!" Derpy exclaimed as she walked out and made her way towards the house.

"See all of you inside!" Derpy exclaimed as a door opened and then shut behind her leaving Raze and the Doctor alone.

Raze was curious about the progress of the TARDIS and so he asked "How's the TARDIS coming along?"

"It's coming along great! She'll be up and running in no time and by that I mean a lot of time!" The Doctor exclaimed as he began to walk off towards the backdoor of the house "You should enjoy yourself! Who knows what will happen tomorrow!" the Doctor said in delight as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Discord smile and thought 'He seems quite happy with himself, I wonder what he does for a living...'

'He hasn't even told me yet, but one day he will! I hope...' Raze thought as he walked up and did the same thing as the Doctor and disappeared into the house with Discord following him.

[hr]

[center]~After Dinner~[/center]

"I didn't think they had fish here!" Raze exclaimed as he pat his stomach while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, most ponies don't eat fish. But well, Ken and Kira require it for nutrients." Lyra said.

"Oh yeah..." Raze sweat dropped, guess eating apples all the time can get you sick. But they were so good!

"You're a really good cook Lyra!" Derpy exclaimed as she flapped her wings.

"Thanks, I've practiced a lot." Lyra replied happily.

"Where's Ken and Kira at?" Raze asked Lyra.

"I've sent them to bed, they looked awfully tired and exhausted." Lyra said as she put her hoof on her chin "Speaking of that, isn't that chamber thing dangerous for them?"

"They're tough little half Saiyans! I'm sure they'll be able to take it!" Raze said confidently.

Lyra got up and walked over to Raze and looked him in the eye "Well, if they are hurt while you are supposed to be watching them... I'll make sure you end up worse than Ken or Kira! Got it?" she said as she glared at him.

Raze scratched the back of his head and said "I got it!" 'Best not incur the wrath of a mother.'

"Good, now I think you should be off to bed." Lyra said as she made her way up the stairs.

Raze looked at the couch and realized something. He turned to Derpy and asked "Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh, he went back to the TARDIS right after eating" Derpy said as she reclined on the chair she was about to sleep on.

"I guess that makes sense... Well, good night Derpy" Raze said as he found himself under a blanket and on the couch.

"Night Raze" Derpy said as she cut off the lamp.

[center]~Dream World~[/center]

"OH BOY! We're going to Ken's mind-scape tonight!" Discord exclaimed as soon as he had found Raze whom was driving a Ferrari with a nice pair of shades at the time.

At the instance of Discord appearing inside the car, Raze ended up turning off the side of a cliff and ripping his door out and then flying into the air whilst the car exploded on the ground.

"Aw man... That car was a classic of the ages..." Raze said as he bemoaned the fate of the once beautiful hover car.

"I didn't think you cared about cars Raze." Discord said while floating beside Raze.

"That's because you never asked." Raze said with a blank look on his face.

"I don't really like cars Raze, but motorcycles on the other hand fascinate me!" Discord said as he began to eat some cotton candy.

"Well, okay then... What were you saying before I crashed?" Raze asked him as Discord smiled.

"I want to try to go to the mind-scape of Ken, I think I got the spell right." Discord said to Raze.

"Alright! Let's go!" Raze said as Discord snapped his fingers.

[center]~Seal-scape~[/center]

Discord and Raze popped into existence in front of Goku's house and saw Chris splitting wood.

"I think you got the spell wrong Discord." Raze said as Chris turned to see them.

"I think you're absolutely right Raze..." Discord mumbled. Chris put down the axe, turned around, and walked over to them.

"So, what are you two doing here again?" Chris asked them as they hesitated.

"Uh... Visiting! Right Raze?" Discord said as he gave him a glare that said 'play along!'.

"Well, yeah! That's what we were doing, how are you?" Raze asked as he smiled big.

Chris smiled "Just fine. But let's talk about you two instead. You weren't planning on visiting some other dream or mind of any sort... Were you?" The Z-fighter gave them calculating stare.

"That depends... Let's say, hypothetically if we were... What would your reaction be?" Discord asked as he floated above the ground.

"Probably angry... A little disappointed, and might have the incentive to help you learn a lesson of trust." Chris said to them.

"It's a good thing were not visiting any other places, this just so happens to be where we meant to go isn't that right Raze?" Discord asked Raze.

"Of course! See? We're so happy to see you and I know you had to be watching during the training session! What do you think of that?" Raze said quickly trying to change the subject, however the look on Chris's face told him that he failed, it was hard to trick a smart person with such apparent lies.

"You're just trying to change the subject. You were trying to get into Ken's mind!" Chris accused Raze.

"Maybe! But that is just fine because it didn't work!" Raze exclaimed back as Chris cracked his knuckles.

"Um... Guys? Saiyans?" Discord was trying to say as Raze also began to crack his knuckles.

"If you think I'm not going to fight when your blatantly cracking your knuckles at me then your mistaken!" Raze exclaimed as he stood his ground.

"This area is a little unfitting to have a fight on, so let's take it to an open area." Chris said, the landscape changed into a desert area with high plateaus all around .

"Is this good Raze? Or would you prefer somewhere else?" Chris asked with a smile, a smile that was easily known to saiyans as a challenge.

"No, I think this is just fine! I'll show you not to take me lightly!" Raze exclaimed as he stretched a bit.

"You two are seriously going to fight now? As much as I really want to see this, I don't think it's appropr-" Discord was cut off by Raze.

"I've been to out of it lately, I need a serious fight and here it is on a silver platter! I will not waste my chance! Especially with a famous Z-fighter!" Raze exclaimed as he stood up.

"You make the first move Raze!" Chris said confidently, sliding into a stance that Raze was unfamiliar with.

"Here I come!" Raze yelled as he charged forward.

Chris smiled, he muscles tensed and his feet placed in a firm balanced position. His eyes looked over at the charging Raze with the experience of a warrior.

"I'm going to love this!" Discord exclaimed in excitement.

[center]~Abrupt Ending!~[/center]

* * *

Please take sometime to review and tell me what you thought!

V


	7. Chapter 7

~Journey of Saiyans Chapter 7~

Gohan711: Yes there is a Twin Version right here! - s/9090689/1/Journey-of-Saiyans-Twin-Version

Ubermaster: I'm glad you love them! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Bleak98: I'm glad you enjoy this story so much! An owned count? Hmmm... Maybe that might work out... (Raze might get owned a lot!) :D

* * *

~Seal-scape~

Raze charged forward at a high speed and met Chris with a lightning fast punches. Chris responded by blocking each one of Raze's blows, then he moved into the air leaving Raze on the ground.

"You're jumping in far to quickly!" Chris exclaimed, the Z-fighter fired Ki blasts down onto Raze. Raze fired his own waves that collided with Chris's attacks causing several explosions in the sky and destroying nearby clouds.

Raze made two spirit balls and threw them into the smoke. Suddenly he sensed Chris's energy appear right behind him, he instinctively turned around and caught Chris's leg.

"What!?" Chris yelled in surprise as Raze began to spin in a circle while holding onto the Z-fighter, soon he then threw Chris toward the ground. But Chris caught himself easily and did some back flips before stopping, standing up in his previous stance.

"I'm pretty good and you better watch out!" Raze exclaimed proudly as he brought a Spirit Ball down and sent it after Chris.

Chris stood his ground and then right before the Spirit Ball could hit, he jumped into the air only to be followed by the attacks once more, he saw Raze moving his fingers about.

"I know that technique! That's Yamcha's Spirit Ball!" Chris exclaimed, he turned around and fired a Ki wave at the attack instantly destroying the attack and making an explosion.

Raze charged into the smoke and appeared before Chris. He heard Chris say "Your fast I give you that!" But suddenly Chris appeared before him, "But your not the only one."

Raze quickly began on the offensive this time with well timed hits that were still blocked by Chris each time. Raze then pulled his fist back making Chris think he was about to deliver a heavy blow when instead Raze smirked "Gotcha!"

Chris seemed to notice this and pushed his hands out, and let out a small yell that pushed Raze back with an extreme force of Ki Energy, causing Raze to fall down a few meters before he caught himself. But Raze continued to smirk as he knew his attack was coming.

Suddenly, Chris was hit with the second Spirit Ball creating a massive explosion, Raze left the air and touched down on the rocky plateau.

Raze looked up while thinking 'There's no way for him to have escaped that!' The smoke began to clear and Raze's face changed from a cool confidence to one of shock.

Surrounding Chris was a technique that requires a lot of advanced Ki control, Chris had made an Energy Barrier at the moment of impact and he was completely unharmed the red barrier circled around the saiyan before dissipating into thin air.

'He knows how to make a barrier? This will make the match far more complicated!' Raze thought to himself as Chris floated down and touched the top of a plateau.

Chris began to pat some of the dust off himself, "I must admit, I never expected that second Spirit Ball. You caught me a little off guard, but I'll be just fine. Let's keep going and see how smart you really are." Chris said as he stretched a bit, his neck popping as he moved it side to side.

'I should have known this wouldn't have been that easy, but this fight is really exciting!' Raze thought to himself as Discord cheered.

"Go Chris! Go Chris! What a clever move you made!" Discord exclaimed as Raze glared at him.

"Why are you cheering for him?! Aren't I the underdog here?!" Raze yelled at Discord.

"Well, Yes. But I can see you fight anytime I want and seeing Chris fight is a once in a lifetime chance!" Discord said to Raze.

"Well, that really is bull-" Raze had been about to end with a curse word only to have a knee to the stomach courtesy of Chris.

"No cussing! My son may be able to hear you after all!" Chris said as Raze looked up.

"That's bullsh-" Raze was about to say before he got an uppercut to the chin which threw him into the air.

Chris looked up and put both his hands into the air "Take This!" Chris then fired rapid waves of Ki blasts at Raze.

Raze recovered and looked down at the waves of Ki flying at him. Raze put both his hands together and began to charge a heavy amount of energy into them. A red ball of pure energy appeared in each hand and then grew to a bigger size. The air around him seemed to be flowing into the attacks itself. The entire sky glimmered for a second, but as it glimmered Raze could have sworn he saw strange markings all around it, complicated and artistic at the same time. But he choose to ignore it and continue his attack.

Chris looked saw the sky momentarily change, his eyes widened in some sort of realization. He looked over to our hero.

"Wait! Stop!" Chris pleaded. But Raze couldn't hear him at the height he was at and the sound of the gathering energies.

"Flash Cannon!" Raze yelled as he threw the red ball of energy at the incoming waves of Ki. Raze's attack pulled the Ki waves into it and an explosion of red mass erupted in the sky.

Chris reacted quickly and flew into the sky meeting the massive explosion. Though Raze couldn't see him he heard the battle cry of Chris, suddenly Raze's senses screamed at him, a massive amount of energy greater than his own came from inside the explosion. Raze witnessed as his attacked seemed to glow and shrink, Raze was shocked by this turn of events 'Is he absorbing the attack? But how?!' He thought to himself.

When Raze felt this energy, it felt the same as the energy that had appeared in his fight against Ken when he arrived in this dimension.

"Whoa! This is the same energy I felt the first time from Ken!" He said to himself as the air seemed to become lighter around him.

Chris had absorbed the energy of the attack and his transformation had ended. The landscape changed back to a large forest with Goku's house in the middle of said forest. Chris floated down to the ground and looked over to Raze as he finally touched down.

"Does that mean I win?" Raze asked with a smirk at how he won.

But Chris looked at him. Well, more liked glared at him. This confused Raze as his head tilted ever so slightly side ways in testament to his confusion. When Chis continued his stare, then looked up to the sky, then re-continued it, Raze became annoyed by the lack of speech.

"Why are you staring like that!" Raze yelled at the Z-fighter in an annoyed tone.

"Why did you do such a large attack?" Chris asked him in a little bit of anger.

Raze was a little taken aback with this question. "What do you mean, we were fighting! Why wouldn't I do that?!" He said.

"Do you know where we are?" Chris said.

"Yeah, in the seal, why?" Raze replied.

"And if you would tell me, who exactly this seal is implanted upon?" Chris continued questioning.

Raze got more annoyed with Chris's strange questions. Of course he knew! "It's on Ken of course, so what?" Raze then thought about it for a few seconds and came to his own realization about what Chris was getting at 'Oh...'

Chris saw Raze's face change in what he thought was realization and he sighed "I suppose you have made up for that by giving me a little sparring match, I haven't had a warm up like that in quite a while!" Chris said, changing the subject unknowingly to Raze.

"Warm up? That can't be right! Right?" he asked Chris, how could it have all been a warm up?! That was a fight, a sparring match between warriors! Chris had given Raze one of the hardest fights he ever had in only those few minutes!

"Well, of course it was! Do you know what it's like being stuck in this seal? Let me tell you just how bored I can get. Ever played Tic Tac Toe with yourself?"

"No, I haven't because there's only one of me!" Raze said as he watched Chris begin to stack up logs of wood in a pattern.

"There's the example." Chris said, pointing to a wooden wall. On that way lay row upon row of scratched in Tic Tac Toe games. "At least there are some things to ease my boredom, like watching the world through my son's eyes." Chris finished as Raze realized something more.

'Man, being stuck in a seal must suck.' Raze thought.

"No offense to the both of you at this point, but this conversation is extremely boring to me and to anyone else who might be reading this, so please pick up the pace!" Discord said as he threw away his popcorn.

"Wait a minute, Discord do you hear that?" Raze asked Discord. It was some sort of voice, but he couldn't pick it up...

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Discord said as he put his lion paw to his ear "Nope, nothing at all... I wonder..." Discord trailed off as he suddenly disappeared.

"Discord? Where are you?!" Raze questioned as the entire seal-scape disappeared around him.

* * *

~Reality~

"Raze, Raze, Raze, Raze, wake up already!"

White light shined ahead as Raze fell onto the floor, "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he jumped up really fast. Raze looked around and found that Kira was looking at him curiously as her tail wiggled back and forth.

"Raze, your awake! And your not sick!" Kira then cheerfully said, embracing him in a childish hug, which only reached to his waist really.

Lyra stifled a giggle as well at the dumbfounded Raze whom hadn't said a word beyond a yell. He looked around and noticed that Bon Bon was also staring at him.

'Damn those big eyes!' Raze thought to himself, he looked down to see Kira hugging him, so he gently pushed her off.

Discord chuckled at the scene 'You really should try keeping your balance!'

Raze glared at the air space of Discord 'You had to end the dream abruptly!' He thought back to Discord.

Kira noticed him glaring at the wall, for no reason, and looked in that direction. Her head tilted in confusion as she tried to figure out what Raze was looking at.

"What are you looking at Sensei?" The little hybrid girl questioned the older saiyan.

Raze had heard and shook his head briefly "Nothing! Uh... Just regaining my balance!" Raze said quickly to Kira, who believed him instantly, ah the naivety of the innocent.

"Okay then!" Kira cutely said, her tail wagging side to side.

Lyra looked at Kira and said "Go check up on your brother real quick, please?" She asked.

"Okay Mom!" Kira replied as she quickly ran up the stairs.

With her gone, Lyra took on a serious face that frankly just made Raze sweat with slight fear. She stared at Raze, who was still standing next to the couch he was sleeping upon. Lyra made her way over to the couch, still staring... Glaring, at Raze seriously. She patted a hoof on the couch as she sat on it herself.

"Would you sit down for a second?" She demanded of him. Raze nodded sheepishly, and took a spot on the couch across from Lyra's position.

"Alright! The reason why you were woken up sooner than usual is because Ken has come down with a fever." she paused for a second to let that sink in, then continued. "Since you're here all day and haven't got much of anything to do, I was hoping you could stay here and watch out for Ken! Can you help us out?" Lyra asked him.

Raze nodded, glad she just wasn't angry. "I can definitely do that! Training will make him feel better!" Raze exclaimed, he immediately proceeded towards the stairs to go fetch the ill-ed child.

But before our hero could make it to the first step of the staircase, he was suddenly pulled back by a somewhat formidable magical force. He sensed the energy that had hold of him coming from the unicorn Lyra, of all places.

"He can't train! It'll only worsen his condition! Ken can't even go to school right now because he'll probably be bed-ridden all day!" Some other emotion seemed to come from Lyra's tone besides slight anger at Raze. It sounded like worry? Raze couldn't tell just yet.

"I was made to train every time I got sick, I felt awful at first, but eventually I sweat it out." Raze said as he tried to start walking back towards the stairs.

This time Lyra stood in front of him "No! None of that! Shame on you!"

"I don't understa-" Raze was interrupted by Lyra.

"He may be saiyan Raze, but he is still Human! Do you know anything about humans! How are you sure he'll recover from illness like a saiyan? Are you absolutely sure?" She questioned him in a serious manner.

Raze paused at Lyra's words, memory of one of his team mates appeared in his head. He looked away from Lyra, ashamed on how little he knew of both his comrade's and the two twin's race of humanity. Lyra was right, he wouldn't know if either Ken's human or saiyan side was in charge of the child's body in illness recovery. For all he knew, training the fever off could likely cause Ken extreme illness and possibly... Kill him.

Raze didn't want the guilt of a child's death, especially Ken's, on his conscious.

Lyra noticed Raze's lack of response, and the sense of loss looming around him. "Raze? You alright?" She asked concernedly.

This caused the saiyan to snap out of his trance. He smiled at the cyan unicorn and replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll take of Ken for you!" He pronounced.

Lyra nodded, not pushing the previous subject further. "Alright, I'll bring Kira to school now." She made her way to the entrance of the stairway and called up. "Kira! Sweetie it's time for school!"

Kira's head appeared from the upstairs hallway, looking down onto Lyra.

"But mommy, nii-san is sick! I gotta take care of him!" Kira said.

"Yes, I know your brother is sick. But Raze will take care of him, you have school!" The little hybrid's mother replied.

"But-"

"Kira." Lyra deadpanned.

Kira's tail went limp in defeat. "Yes mommy..." She replied, making her way down the stairway.

Put a line here

With Lyra, Bon-Bon, and the little girl Kira gone. Raze sat next to the lower half of the twin bunker, where a pale sleeping Ken lied upon. He looked at the child's sleeping form, rattling his brain for how to really deal with this.

"Ugh, I don't know anything about taking care of sick kids!" Raze said in frustration. He looked over to the invisible form of Discord. "Do you know anything about dealing with this?" Raze said as he pointed toward Ken, still sound asleep on the bed.

'Don't look at me! I don't know anything about human sickness!' The spirit of chaos said.

"Can't you do some sort of fancy healing magic!?" Raze asked the spirit.

Discord shook his head. 'Nope! Healing magic cures injuries not illness, and besides I don't know how to heal well! I'm a spirit of chaos, not a spirit of miraculous healing!'

"Then you're useless to me!" Raze deadpanned.

'I wouldn't say useless, why not go ask somebody for help? Like Derpy or The Doctor.' Discord said.

Something stirred, and Ken opened his eyes. He sat up, the bed sheets still covering him as he rubbed his eyes. He looked worse for wear, still sick with his energy sapped. Raze could tell because Ken's Ki was lower then normal.

Two childish eyes looked up to Raze, who was now standing. "Raze... I'm hungry..." Ken said in a low and tired tone.

'Crap, I don't know the first thing about cooking.' thought the full-blooded saiyan. He looked down at Ken and replied. "Um, I'll go get you something I guess." Before he could turn toward the door, Ken grabbed his pants with his hand.

"Sensei, I want my dragon." Ken said, pointing toward a large stuff animal that looked like an orange western dragon.

"Yeah, okay." Raze said, not questioning why a saiyan would want such a toy, he guessed it was Ken's human side or something. He grabbed the stuffed animal and gave it to Ken, who grasped it with both of his arms and laid back down, snuggling it as he rested.

'Well ain't that a cute sight, you're such a good father! Ya sure you don't have plans to have kids?' Discord said.

'Shove it, let's just go get Derpy.' Raze replied.

Raze headed downstairs and just at the right moment, he saw Derpy enter the house. Smiling, Raze went over to Derpy.

"Derpy! I need your help!" Raze said.

"What would you need help with Raze?" she asked him.

"I can cook for an adult, but I'm not sure what Ken would want to eat and that's why I need your help Derpy!" Raze said as Derpy's eyes did their usual one side up and the other side down thing.

"Well, okay then!" Derpy had no idea what a Saiyan would normally eat, but she didn't want to disappoint Raze "I've got some muffin mix! Be back in a minute!" Derpy said as she galloped out the back door.

'I wonder if muffins help sickness at all...' Raze thought to himself as another voice answered his thoughts.

'What about chicken noodle soup?' Discord asked Raze.

"Yeah! I'll get some chicken and... I don't think I have any kind of noodles..." Raze finished as he face palmed.

Raze immediately pulled out his capsule case and opened it 'Yeah! The emergency fridge!' he clicked the button and set it on the floor. A boom sound was heard and then a white fridge appeared. Raze opened it and looked inside.

'Nope, not this... ' he thought to himself as he dug through an amazing amount of food. Raze continued to move stuff around in his fridge as Derpy reentered the home.

"I got the mix!" she exclaimed as she went into the kitchen and immediately started a search through the cabinets of the kitchen for a bowl to put it in.

Raze pulled out a pack of boneless chicken breast and said "This should be just fine, now I need a bowl of hot water to let it thaw." and with that, Raze had gotten down a bowl and done just that.

Raze then went upstairs to see if Ken needed anything in the meantime "Hey? Ken? You awake?" Raze asked as he walked into Ken and Kira's room.

He heard a low "Yes" answer him and then Ken turned over so Raze could see him.

"Are you doing alright?" Raze asked him to which Ken nodded.

Raze smiled and said "That's great! I came up here to tell you that Derpy will be here in case you need anything and I'm going to find noodles!" Raze finished as Ken looked confused.

"Why do you have to get... Noodles?" Ken asked curiously.

"Chicken noodles soup! I got chicken, but no noodles... Oh! I also have to get some bits..." Raze trailed off...

Ken stared a bit from his bed, before nodding. "Okay, Sensei" Ken said as he rolled back over with his stuff dragon and tried to go back to sleep.

Raze closed the door and then went back downstairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Derpy putting Muffin batter into a pan "Hey Derpy?! Can I borrow some bits?" He asked her as she turned around and nodded by giving him a small bag out of nowhere in particular.

"There should be about fifty bits in there, please try to not spend them all." Derpy said to him as he thanked her and then went out of the kitchen.

Raze then stopped himself and he turned around to poke his head back into the kitchen "Derpy, Ken knows that you're in charge until I get back!"

Derpy turned back to Raze and said "Okay! I'll watch the little muffin!" As she set the timer on the oven and put the glorious magnificent muffins inside.

"Alright, Thank you!" Raze said, going out the front door.

* * *

~The Dirt Road before the Market~

'They continue to follow me...' Raze felt ponies stare at him as he went down the road

'I hate this so much...' Our hero thought.

Still he continued down the path despite their stares, and looks of awe that faced his way. Discord, the spirit of chaos still hidden from view, then flew around and lazily floated down the path in front of Raze as he walked.

'Raze, you know what? Have you looked at the Canterlot Castle skyline yet? There are some mountains missing!' Discord pointed out to Raze whom looked in the direction and saw it himself. Indeed some mountains were missing, and some had signs of explosions, even some others had their tops blasted off.

'Well, now that you've mentioned it, that is a little weird! Wonder if had anything to do with you?' Raze asked Discord whom snorted.

'Really Raze? You think I would destroy mountains for no reason?' The spirit said with false hurt as he floated alongside the saiyan warrior.

'No, I mean the version of Discord in this world!' Raze said quickly as Discord scratched his chin.

'Actually that sounds plausible, Chris did say I had gotten out of my stone prison here and attacked the little munchkins... I'll be back in a second Raze!' With that Discord snapped his talons and disappeared instantly.

"Great! Now I'm alone on this trip!" Raze then noticed how he was getting even weirder stares due to his talking with Discord. The saiyan began speed walking to find the noodles he needed faster.

* * *

~Entrance to the Main Market~

Our saiyan hero entered the main marketplace. Ponies went about left and right in a hurry to get the best deals and last pieces of products. Raze glanced throughout the area, looking for his specific product target.

'Noodles... Noodles... Noodles...' Raze repeated in thought.

Raze looked all around and saw nothing that suggested that noodles even existed in the market.

'I must ask someone! Err... Somepony... Wait, do noodles even exist in this Equestria!? Celestia I hope so!' He thought going toward the closest stand which just so happens to be Applejack's Apples.

"Hey Applejack, do you know where noodles might be?" Raze said upfront to the orange pony, who looked up at our hero with wide eyes, before calming down and replying.

"Now, Ah don't mean to be rude, but are ya related to those twin humans by any chance? Are ya an uncle or godfather?" Applejack said to the 'human' in front of her.

"Um, yeah... I'm their godfather." Raze said hesitantly.

"Well, nice to meet ya partner! Your godchildren are best friends with my lil sis Applebloom. Though tell them not to try to punch any more of my apple trees again." Applejack said as she shivered in remembrance of her once proud apple tree.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them." Raze said with a grin.

Suddenly Raze's stomach growled and he realized with a jolt 'I haven't eaten all morning!'

Applejack heard that and said "I'll be, with that stomach you could out eat a Manticore on it's morning run!" She picked up an apple. "Want some?"

"Well, yeah!" He threw five bits on the table "How about some apples for the road please?" Raze asked her as she swiped the bits and passed him a bag of twelve apples.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raze asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Applejack said.

"Do you know where I can find noodles at?" Raze asked her.

"Noodles? Um..." Applejack gave it a thought, but then waved her hoof around. "Ah don't know much about where ya could find em, why don't ya ask around some more, somepony's bound to know."

Raze nodded and said "Thanks! I guess..." He turned around and walked off 'Noodles on the brain and nowhere to look...'

He looked at the next stand and saw Bon Bon standing inside, pieces of candy laid out in packs as she yelled at passing ponies about candy on sale.

"Hey Bon-Bon!" He said, walking over to her.

"Hey Raze!" Bon-Bon said as Raze put his hands on the top counter looking at Bon-Bon.

"I need to know where to find some noodles! I'm making Chicken Noodle Soup tonight!" Raze said excitedly to the tan yellow pony.

"Noodles... I think that stand is all the way over there." Bon-Bon said as she pointed to a darker part of the market area "Yep, that's all I can tell you." She finished as pulled out a rag and wiped her counter.

"Thanks Bon Bon!" And with that Raze left to the dark side of the forc- I mean market place.

"Wait, chicken?" Bon-Bon questioned.

* * *

~At the Heartstrings Residence~

"Ken! I made some muffins! Wanna try some? They're good for the soul!" Derpy said as she opened the door to the room he was in. She looked inside and got no response.

'Maybe he's asleep, I'll just leave a few muffins for him' She walked inside and saw the window was open, a light breeze flowed in and the curtains arched inwards.

Derpy looked at Ken's bed and saw a big lump in the middle. She smiled and went over thinking 'He must have gotten cold and curled up under the covers. I'll just take a small look and...' She had pulled up the covers and found two pillows up under them.

Derpy's first reaction was confusion and then a slight bit of worry eased itself inside her head.

'No reason to panic, maybe this is all just my imagination from the muffin smell!' She tapped herself on the shoulder with her hoof and then she realized 'Nope, not my imagination.'

"Oh no! Where could he have gone?! I only had to watch him till Raze got back!" She galloped out the door, went downstairs, came bursting through the backdoor, then she then galloped to the TARDIS and burst her way inside that too.

The Doctor was listening to the radio, working on bits and pieces of a damaged matrix, when suddenly a wild Derpy appeared, galloping toward him at breakneck speeds. "Doctor! Ken disappeared! I need help to find him!"

The Doctor turned off the radio "Derpy, wha-" was all he could get out before Derpy dragged him out of the TARDIS, out the backyard, through the house, going pass the front door, and down the dirt road toward the marketplace.

* * *

~Dark Side of the Market~

Raze walked into the shadows towards the only light near the stand. As he got closer the chilling thoughts grew louder or maybe that was the apples he just ate. The thoughts soon began to dissipate as he finally stood in front of the stand.

"Is anypony here?" Raze asked before thinking 'There I go again...'

Nothing answered Raze until a few seconds later when a pony appeared from underneath the stand _"Hello Stranger, what can I get for you?" _

"I was wondering if you had any noodles?" Raze asked the pony behind the front of the stand.

"_Actually, we do happen to have noodles. I'll get them for you." _The pony said as he pulled out a bag of egg noodles.

"Thanks! How much are they?" Raze asked the pony.

"_I'll allow you to have them for free because you're one of the weirdest things to walk through here in a while." _the pony said to Raze whom smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" Raze said as he picked up the bag of noodles.

The pony them coughed a little and said _"We also have cookies, if you're interested."_ he flashed an almost evil grin at Raze when he finished that extra detail.

Raze looked at the plate of cookies and balanced his options 'On one hand, I could have cookies and on the other... Yep cookies!' Raze reached out and grabbed one and then ate it voraciously "That was great! What's your secret?"

"My grandmother's recipe! She truly was an amazing cook!" the pony said as another hand grabbed a cookie, this hand was smaller.

"Ken? What are you doing out of bed?!" Raze asked a now sheepish looking child Saiyan.

"Grabbing a cookie!" Ken smiled with big puppy dog eyes at Raze, but it didn't- well almost worked.

Raze looked down at Ken with a little fire in his eye's "I told Derpy that you would be in bed and now you're not..."

"But I'm here! What's wrong with that?" Ken asked as Raze shook his head.

Raze walked away with thoughts of semi terror going through his mind 'Derpy is probably worried out of her mind, not mentioning what Lyra... Will... Do...' Raze's thoughts stopped there as he turned around and looked at Ken in panic.

"Your Mom is going to murder me! We're going to Bon-Bon right away!" Raze yelled, he grabbed Ken, putting the small hybrid child under his arm and started making his way quickly to the direction of Bon-Bon's stand.

"Waiaiaiat! I wanna finish my cookie!" Ken pleaded.

* * *

~Jump Cut to Derpy and The Doctor running to the Market~

"Maybe Ken went here!" Derpy yelled as the Doctor followed her.

"Let's hope that's the case!" was all the Doctor could say as he was continuously dragged down the dirt road.

Derpy galloped into the market dragging a confused Doctor and all the ponies stared at them including herself. The Doctor noticed this and pulled Derpy back "Stop Derpy! There's another you over there! If you talk to her, something bad will happen! It could cause a time paradox!" The Doctor said in a serious voice.

Derpy frowned and looked over the Doctor's shoulder "She's literally right behind you and not even ten inches away!"

"I heard that." The other gray Pegasus said as she looked at them from both sides.

"Uh... Hi?" Derpy said as she tried to look away while the Doctor jumped away from the other Pegasus.

"We we're just going, right Derpy?" The Doctor asked as the other Pegasus looked at him completely.

"Why? You two look afraid of me! Is it because of my eyes? And why do you look like me?" The other Pegasus asked them with an angry look.

"No Ditzy! We're not afraid of your eyes! And the reason why she looks like you is... a very complicated explanation." The Doctor said as Ditzy looked at Derpy in a confused way.

"We don't have time for this! We need to find Ken, Derpy! Come on!" The Doctor said as he began to drag her away from Ditzy.

'This has been the weirdest day ever.' Ditzy thought to herself as she continued to think about the two weird ponies she had just met. 'I won't chase them down, but I'm going to find out about them sooner than later.'

The Doctor looked around and noticed Raze, who was seemingly trying to explain something, and Ken, who was munching on a rather large cookie quite innocently, standing at Bon-Bon's stand.

"Derpy! They're right there!" he exclaimed as Derpy turned around with a big smile.

"YES, I mean, NO!" Derpy yelled as she galloped over to Raze whilst trampling the Doctor into the ground.

* * *

~Raze's Point of View~

"And that's the whole situation Bon-Bon!" Raze said as quickly as he could to the very puzzled pony behind the stand.

"That's something Raze, I suppose I'll have to tell Lyra and see what she says about it." Bon Bon said as she wiped the counter of her stand from the small cookie that Ken joyfully continued to savor.

"Ken!" yelled an ecstatic and familiar derped pony.

Ken had turned to the noise and found himself being tackled by a big gray Pegasus.

"Wha- oof!" Ken muttered as he was gripped by Derpy. The almost fully eaten cookie fell in a puddle.

"No, my cookie!" Ken cried out, before he started doing tears. "I want another cookie Raze-sensai! Derpy made me drop my cookie!"

Raze looked at them and thought 'Sentimentality... And cookies.' He finished as he turned away from the sulking Ken and relieved Derpy.

"Well, this is a happy ending right?" The Doctor asked as he trotted over to Raze.

"I don't know... We still gotta tell Lyra about all this, avoid her wrath, and then if he's not in trouble... We'll go to the park once we get Kira..." Raze said as Derpy and Ken finally rejoined the group.

"Sensaaai, I want a cookie!" Ken whined.

"No cookie! You've disobeyed me!" Raze said, pointing his finger at the human saiyan child.

"But... but... You never said not to go outside." Ken said.

"I might not, but... You could have at least told Derpy! You saw how worried she was!"

Ken turned toward Derpy, a little shame apparent in his emotion. "I'm sorry Derpy, I don't wanted to make you worry at all, promise!"

"It's pronounced, didn't want, and don't worry about it Ken. Just don't try to scare me like that again." Derpy said with a smile.

Ken's face brightened. "I won't!" the hybrid child replied.

"Yeah, everypony, I know we're going through all this emotional stuff, and you might wanna get on this right away but... Lyra! 7 o'clock sharp!" Bon-Bon said quickly.

"Hide Ken and Raze!" Derpy said,

"No, hide Ken and Derpy! She's smaller than Raze!" The Doctor said. Quickly helping Raze push both Ken and Derpy underneath Bon-Bon's booth.

"Hey!"

"Shh Ken! You don't want mommy to find out you're not in bed right?" Raze explained to the eight year old, making Ken shut his mouth and be quiet while he was placed underneath and Raze pulled down the cloth.

All three, Bon-Bon, Raze, and The Doctor. Stood idle and acted as if Ken never got out of the house. Lyra approached them with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"Raze, what are you doing here?" Lyra questioned curiously.

"Buying some noodles for the soup I'm making for Ken! Chicken noodle soup, good for illness so I've heard from some... Friends of mine." Raze said the last part almost whispering.

"Chicken noodle soup? As in, having chicken in it?" Lyra said, but no disgust was found in her voice at the hearing of meat.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"I don't think Ken or Kira has ever had something other than fish meat."

A pause...

"WHAT!?" Both Raze, and The Doctor yelled.

"How can any human live without tasting bacon!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"How can any sane being that can eat meat, live without a variety of meat!?" Raze yelled in shock and terror.

"Will you both, SHUT UP!" Lyra roared at the both of them, her eyes giving out the glare, not just any glare, the glare of an angry mother.

It was so frightening that both the Saiyan and Time Lord shut up immediately.

"Now, I don't mind Raze cooking soup for Ken. I'll bring something for us ponies to the house. Maybe a bit extra considering how much I've known Saiyans to eat." She said, glancing at Raze as she said the word Saiyan.

"Until then, you better get back to the house. I'm not sure if Derpy has her hands full with Ken or not."

Raze nodded. "Yeah, sure."

With that, Lyra left them. Everyone sighed in relief as both Derpy and Ken came forth from under the stall.

"We going home?" Ken questioned.

"Absolutely." The Doctor replied.

* * *

A few hours went by, and something happened. Raze cooked Chicken noodle soup, which both himself and Raze ate and enjoyed, though The Doctor didn't like that fact that he couldn't eat it. Lyra came with food for the ponies of the house which they ate. Then went and picked up the little saiyan girl, Kira from school.

Kira arrived at the house instinctively seeking out her twin brother, and after a moment of worry from the emotional sibling of Ken's, they were found playing with toys soon after.

More time passed before night rose and sun fell. Now Raze sat on the couch as he looked at the two twins playing with a set of toys to amuse their human half.

Until Kira stood up and said.

"Raze, play with us!"

Raze ingeniously said. "Huh?"

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Review and tell me what you thought!

V


End file.
